The Will of Naraku
by TsukiMegami
Summary: What happens when 12 people are mentioned in Naraku's will, but must stay in a mansion together to get his fortune? Possessed objects, blackmail, and murder. Rated for mainly Inu's mouth. Pairings, but you'll have to find them out for yourself
1. The Letters

This is my first humor fic ^^ It may not seem too funny yet, but bear with me okay? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kenshin, okay? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I can't believe it!" An angry young woman yelled. "What's the matter, Kagura? It was only a purse that the thief took." Said the other woman walking alongside her. Kagura sighed. "Normally I wouldn't be too upset, but Kikyou, I had a winning lottery ticket in that purse." She explained, as they walked out to a parking lot. 

Kikyou blinked. "Are you serious? I mean, are you sure it was the right one?" She asked, astounded. "Positive." Kagura murmured, dully. "Not as though it matters now." 

Kagura got in the passenger side of their shared car, and Kikyou drove back to their apartment building. The roommates parked outside the building, and walked up to the second floor where their apartment was. Kanna was on a couch in the living room, watching TV. "How was school?" Kikyou asked, smiling. "It was OK. You two got mail." She said quietly, and pointed to the coffee table. Two identical white letters were there, one with Kagura's name on it and the other Kikyou's. 

"That's odd..." Kikyou murmured. "What's odd?" Kagura asked. "These letters... There is no address at all on them. Not who they were sent by, not who they were sent to. They just have our names on them." She replied. Kanna shrugged. "They were in the mail box. I got one just like it." She showed them hers. "Haven't opened it yet, though." 

'And in other news,' the television speakers rang throughout the room. 'The richest being in the world, youkai Naraku, has just passed away last night. There was a question on what would happen to his belongings, but it appears that he's written a will. This will shall involve his entire fortune, estate, and a priceless one of a kind jewel called the shikon no tama. More on this story as it develops.' 

"Well, let's open them." Kagura said. "After all, our names are on them." 

~~~ 

The substitute teacher entered the room, as sixth graders were ranting to each other. "Good evening, class." She said, and smiled as they all stopped talking. "As you can probably tell, your teacher, Mr. Himura, is not here today. He had to attend a very important meeting, and I will be teaching you for the day. My name is Miss Higurashi." She said, and wrote her name up on the chalk board. Now, we'll start the day out with a video about the nine planets in our galaxy, the Milky Way. There will be a worksheet you have to fill in while watching the video." 

All of the students moaned as Miss Higurashi passed out the sheets of paper. One of the kids shot his hand up in the air. 

"Yes?" She asked, politely. "Will we have to answer questions about Uranus?" He asked, and the way he pronounced it caused all of the students to laugh. "It's pronounced ur-i-nus, not ur-a-nus, and yes you will have to answer questions about that particular planet. Now--" She was interrupted by a young man who entered the room. Miss Higurashi smiled. "Hello, can I help you?" 

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He stated, observing the class. 

"Not at all." She said, and the same kid from before added, "We were just talking about Uranus." He mispronounced the planet name yet again, and all of the students laughed harder. 

"Ignore them." She said, hastily. The man smiled. "You are Miss Kagome Higurashi, correct?" He asked, and Kagome nodded. "Hai, that's me." "I have a letter for you." He said, and placed a white envelope with 'Kagome' printed on it in the hand she extended for it. Without another word, he left the room. Kagome blinked. What was that all about? Oh well, she'd find out in a moment. Kagome slipped a tape in the VHS and turned on the classroom TV. As the video began, she walked over to the desk and sat down. She picked up the letter. 

~~~ 

A black haired man was sitting behind the counter of a drug store. He was tapping his finger against the counter, boredly. ~I need to get a new job.~ He thought. ~Perhaps something where there are plenty of beautiful women around?~ He grinned. ~I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming.~ the vision of a beautiful young lady with her hair tied up in a pony tail entered his mind. 

It had been so long since he had last seen her. Too long for his liking. He could just picture her beautiful eyes, her wonderful smile, and of course her magnificent physical features. That vision became blurred and disappeared, however, when he heard someone trying to get his attention. 

"Miroku!" A voice nearly shouted in his ear, and he turned to face his boss. "Hm?" He asked, blinking. "It's about time you left la-la land. Here, this is a letter from you. Some strange man brought it." He said, handing him the letter. 

Miroku sighed. A letter from a woman would've been much more welcoming. He didn't pay attention to the fact that it had no markings on it, and opened it. 

~~~ 

Walking around in a casino was the same girl who Miroku had imagined. She tore up the five lottery tickets that she had purchased and threw the pieces away. "I never win the lottery..." She murmured to herself, looking around. Last time she was here, she lost all of her money playing poker. 

So this time, she headed straight for the slots. There, she lost most of what little money she had on her. Getting up, she decided to try her luck with poker again. Find a casino, loose a lot of money, then leave. That was her basic daily routine. 

Before she made it to the poker table, though, a young man walked up to her. "So you're Sango? I have a letter for you." He said, and handed her an envelope. He then left before Sango had a chance to say anything in reply. She blinked. Who was that guy? She then looked down at the letter in her hand. 

It just said her name. Nothing else. What would anyone want to write to her for? Well, she may as well fine out now. She sat down at a bar, ordered a bloody mary, and then used one of her long nails to rip through the thin paper of the envelope. 

~~~ 

"Are you Inuyasha?" The young man asked, and the inu hanyou blinked. "Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. What do you want?" He asked, in an irritated voice. 

"Here you are." He said, handing Inuyasha an envelope with his name on it. He looked down at it, confused. "Hey, what-" He began, but when he looked up the young man was gone. He raised his eyebrow, and looked down at the strange envelope. He tore through it easily with his claws. After taking out the letter, he (as well as the others with similar letters) began to read. 

-This letter was written by me, Naraku. If you haven't heard already, I am dead. You are one of the 12 individuals who I have mentioned in my will. If you are interested in my fortune, estate, or the shikon no tama, then I suggest that you show up at my estate in two days by 6:00 pm sharp. Do not be late.- 

Inuyasha blinked. He had known Naraku, but how could he have written this letter if he was dead? A ghost. That was the only logical explanation. He was about to throw it away, but then a small line at the very bottom caught his attention. 

-This message will self destruct in ten seconds.- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I hope you liked it! 


	2. They've Arrived

Wow! I'm glad you guys like it! I already have the next few chapters written, so I'll probably be quick to update. You may not get new chapters this quickly later on, though... 

I can't tell you how Naraku died. Not yet, anyway... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything else. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After twelve explosions and some decision making, two days had passed in a flash. It was already 5:45 pm. At Naraku's huge estate, the same young man who had delivered all of the letters was greeting people as they came. The guests were directed to the living room, where they were chatting and watching the large flat screen television. Only 8 guests had arrived so far, though. 

Kagome was flipping through channels boredly as her younger brother, Souta, was drawing pictures with her adopted son Shippou. Kagome had been delighted to see that her old high school friends, Miroku and Inuyasha, were there as well. The other three who recently came in she didn't recognize, but soon enough she learned their names and a bit about them. This is what she had gathered: 

Kagura had ran away from home at age 15, and lived on the streets until she was 16. When she was 16, she met Kikyou who welcomed her into her apartment as long as she could help pay the rent. When she was 18, she learned that her Dad had sent her younger sister Kanna to live with her. Kagura and Kikyou have had a variety of jobs since then, but often got fired for reasons they refused to tell her. Their most recent jobs were as waitresses, and they both quit when Kagura had a winning lottery ticket stolen from her. Now they are here, and both of them have denied Miroku's request of bearing his child. 

Kagome found herself watching the news. They were talking about upcoming sports events. "That's that track star, isn't it?" Kanna asked, glancing at the TV. Kagome shrugged, for she had never heard of nor seen before the youkai shown on the screen. Kanna stared at her in disbelief. "Faster than the speed of light?" she asked, causing Kagome to look over at her. "There's no way anybody could be that fast, even if they are a demon." "Well of course not." Kanna said, shaking her head. "That's just what he's described as. His name is Kouga, and he's the swiftest being alive." She stated, and Kagome turned back to the TV. "Really now..." She murmured, and changed the channel again. 

"I don't see what's so great about - Ohmygosh!" She exclaimed, looking at the new picture shown on the TV screen. "That's Sesshomaru! He's a movie star, and he's being interviewed on TV!" She said, excitedly. 

"I take it that you are one of his many obsessive fan girls." Kagura murmured, glancing at Kagome who was staring at the television with starry eyes. "Feh." Inuyasha muttered. He had never told anyone that he was Sesshomaru's brother. Sesshomaru never spoke of him, either. As far as everyone knew, Sesshomaru didn't even have a brother. 

A boy walked in and gazed around at everyone. "Found it, Sis." He said, and walked into the room. Miroku was surprised to see just who the boy's sister was. "Sango!" He exclaimed, standing up and walking over to greet her. 

Sango blinked. "Miroku? I didn't know you were here. Kagome and Inuyasha as well! Hey everybody, long time no see!" She exclaimed, happily. Miroku smiled. "It has indeed been a long time." He said, warmly. ~Wow... she's so much more beautiful than I remember!~ 

Sango's smiling face turned to an expression of surprise, then anger. She raised her hand and slapped Miroku for groping her. He sighed relievingly. "You haven't changed at all." Sango said, crossing her arm. Miroku grinned. ~Beautiful...~ 

Kohaku and Sango got introduced to those who they didn't already know, and they all started to get acquainted. 

Kagome glanced up at the clock. It had just turned to 6:00. "Wherever the other two are.." she said, "They probably--" "Have just arrived." A manly voice said in place of Kagome's 'decided not to come.' They all looked over to see who spoke. Inuyasha just stared at the person, and Kagome's eyes had grown wide. 

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Kagome said softly, in a dreamy voice. A moment later, "OW! I didn't mean it!" She barked at Inuyasha, but then understood what this meant. "Hey! That hurt! This isn't a dream! And you're really him!" She exclaimed. The person standing in the doorway was none other than the famous movie star himself, Sesshomaru. Behind him stood the track star, Kouga. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, speeding up to him. "Hi my name's Kagome and I know who you are of course and I'd just like to say that you're so hot and I love you and will you marry me?" She said, all very quickly. Inuyasha sweatdropped. ~What the hell does she think she's doing?~ He thought. Miroku was quite surprised at Kagome's actions as well. ~Move star. I want to be one.~ 

"How about an autograph instead?" Sesshomaru offered, and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Both." She stated. Sesshomaru sighed "Well then, I'll give you an autograph now, and I'll think about the marriage. Deal?" Kagome smiled. "Deal." She said, and then pulled out of her book bag a very thick folder. She opened it, and everybody in the room just stared. They were all pictures of Sesshomaru, either cut out from a magazine or printed off the internet. Since she couldn't figure out which one she wanted him to sign, she closed it and held it out to him. "Sign right here, on the cover! And you can use my pen!" She handed him a pen, and he signed the folder. 

When he returned the pen, Kagome smiled widely. ~I am going to treasure this pen forever.~ she thought, and clung to her folder happily. 

"You get this a lot, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, making Sesshomaru aware of his presence. He just stared at him for a few seconds, then replied smoothly "Yes, I do." There was a pause, and they just stared at each other. Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha, do you know Sesshomaru? Personally, I mean?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Most people _would_ know their own brother." He stated, causing everyone to look at him in disbelief. Kagome was about to say something, but the man who delivered there letters entered the room. "Take a seat, won't you?" He asked, and all of those who were standing sat down on one of the couches. 

"I assume you've all gotten acquainted? Good." He said, and turned off the TV. "I have been placed in charge of anything concerning the will of Lord Naraku. You all know him, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." He glanced around at them all, making sure they were paying attention. They were. 

"My name is Hojou," He said, "and we have much to discuss." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Next chapter'll be up soon! ^_~ 


	3. Rules

Chapter 3! Things should begin to get a bit more interesting... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, or Lord of the Rings where I have a quote from. Bet you can't find it!   
I don't own anything other anime or book or whatever I may have mentioned in this story either. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They all showed that they were paying attention, yet at least half of them were wondering what kind of a name Hojou was. "I won't ask how you all know Naraku," Hojou said while looking over the odd group, "but you were all listed on his will. You will each get an equal share of his fortune." 

Each one of them hand an expression of glee on their faces, and began whispering excitedly to one another. Hojou cleared his throat loudly, and they stopped talking. "However..." Their looks of happiness disappeared almost instantly. There was a catch. 

"The shikon no tama and the mansion are another story." Hojou continued. "This estate is very beautiful, and if you inherit the mansion you get everything inside as well. Save the money and the jewel, of course. As for the shikon no tama, it is priceless. The jewel has many unknown powers." "What kind of powers are we talking about here?" Inuyasha asked, and Hojou grinned. "They're unknown." This wasn't the answer he was looking, for, but he crossed his arms and shut up. Hojou continued to speak. "You can simply take your share of the fortune and leave, or you can aim to get a larger sum of money, along with the other items." 

Kouga blinked. "How could we do that?" He asked, and Hojou replied, "I'll be answering that in just a moment. Now listen carefully, everybody. All of you are required to stay in this mansion for 24 hours. You may not leave, even if you aren't interested in the fortune. Seeing as you all came, though, you are. You may still go outside, but there is a barrier all around Naraku's property connected to the gate, and I have the key to unlock the gate and disable the barrier." 

"You've trapped us in here?!" Kagome exclaimed, in shock. "Don't think of it that way." Hojou said. "Only for 24 hours. In those 24 hours, you will decide whether to stay or go." "What do you mean by that?" Kohaku asked, and Hojou sighed. "I'm going to explain it to you, so please stop interrupting me. You could either leave with your fortune, or stay with a chance of gaining more. If tomorrow you choose to stay yet the next day decide to leave, you will not receive your share of the fortune." 

Hojou handed them each a small red token. "These tokens will represent your share of the fortune. Tomorrow, you will either trade it in for the money and leave, or you will return it to me and stay. If you stay, and are the last one still here, then you will receive all three things. The money, the mansion, and the gem. If there are two of you left, the money will be divided between you and you'll have to decide who gets what. If there are three remaining, one will get the money, one will get the mansion, and the other receives the jewel. Who gets what is up to you. Now, you may ask your questions." 

"How long will we have to stay?" Shippou squeaked. "Longer than the others." Hojou replied. "Are we allowed to spend some money while we're here? Like make bets with each other, or order food?" Kagome asked, and Hojou nodded. "You may." Sango asked her question next. "Can other people come and go, like if we hire a mechanic or if a pizza guy comes?" "Yes, the barrier only has an affect on you. After and if you decide to stay, you may exit the barrier but it will not allow you to come back in." 

"We wouldn't have to order food every time we're hungry, would we?" Kanna asked, and Hojou shook his head. "There are two chefs that will serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner." "What about second breakfast?" Souta asked. Everyone stared at him. "Never mind." He muttered, shortly. "There is also a maid, and a guard." Hojou added. There were no more questions. "There are a total of eight rooms. Find a partner, and each pair gets one room. One of you will share a room with the maid, and another will share a room with me." "I'd be more than happy to share a room with the maid." volunteered Miroku. "In you're dreams, hentai." Sango said, with a scowl. 

Sango and Kagura found their partners immediately. "I'm sharing a room with Kagome." Sango said, clinging to her arm. Kagura had said and done the same thing, though used the name Kikyou instead of Kagome. The two girls that were being clung to sweatdropped. "I'm Kikyou" the girl who Sango clung to said, and at the same time the other one told Kagura that she was Kagome. They quickly switched partners after realizing their mistake. 

Souta and Shippou decided that they'd be partners, and the other roommates ended up being Inuyasha and Miroku, and Sesshomaru and Kouga. Kanna would be placed with the maid, and Kohaku with Hojou. The pairs were taken upstairs and shown their rooms. Each of the rooms had two beds, a bathroom, a dresser, random board games, a small TV, and a few small tables and chairs. The rooms that Sesshomaru/Kouga and Inuyasha/Miroku were put in were slightly larger than the others, and all of the girl's rooms had larger bathrooms. 

Five of the rooms were lined up next to each other on one side of the mansion(Rooms in order from left to right -- Sesshomaru/Kouga, Sango/Kagome, Kikyou/Kagura, Shippou/Souta, Inuyasha/Miroku), and three rooms were lined up next to each other at the opposite end(Still left to right -- Kanna/Maid, Kohaku/Hojou, Chef/Chef). 

In the large open space between the sets of lined up rooms was what could be described as a giant square hole being bordered by a beautifully decorated fence of some sort. You could lean over the fence and see down to the first floor if you pleased. All twelve of them were eager to explore the mansion, and they did just that. Miroku spotted the maid cleaning the TV screen in the living room upstairs. As soon as the introduced each other and he learned her name, he asked Shampoo to bear him a son. She declined, and said that she already had a fiancé. 

Kagura and Kikyou found the bodyguard outside, or to be more accurate the bodyguard found them. He was a tall, blonde haired man in a red coat who showed immediate interest as soon as he saw the two ladies. "Good evening!" He said loudly, waving a hand. "What brings you two lovely ladies outside tonight?" "We were just checking things out," Kagura said, "and why are you out here?" The man laughed a maniacal laughter for about 3 seconds, then he immediately put a serious expression on his face. "The guard. I am known as Valentanez Alcalanala Sehawk Sushila Boharas," There was a pause, "Gumbigo Vella Blue Stratavare Tallan Tres Pierre Andre Chartanhimo Vadavinche Boldos George Doytzle Kyser III. Don't hesitate to call." 

The two girls stared at him in puzzlement. "Or you could just call me Vash." He said, with a shrug. Their puzzled stares turned to amazed ones. "Vash the Stampede?!" Kikyou exclaimed, "That's impossible! Vash has earrings, a red coat, and short legs!" She said. "What are you talking about?" Kagura asked, "He's a giant man with a huge weapon and a mohawk!" Vash blinked. "Naw, Vash the Stampede is a blonde man in a red coat with a big handgun." He smiled. "The handgun part is a bit too literal, though." 

Miroku found his way to the kitchen on the first floor, and the chefs were in there. They were young women, one with red hair and the other with short, dark blue hair. There was a kettle boiling on the stove. "Ah, I see the guests have arrived." The blue haired one said. "Which one are you?" "I'm Miroku," He replied, "and you?" The girl grinned. "Akane." She said. "Ranma Satome." The red haired girl said shortly. "I see..." Miroku murmured. "Ranma, I have a favor to ask of you." He stated, eyes set on the prettier one. What he asked pretty much goes without saying, and Ranma had to use the steaming kettle of water to explain to Miroku why 'she' had declined. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Megami: Poor Miroku! I wonder if I'm being too mean to some of the characters...   
Sesshomaru: You are.   
Megami: You're just mad about what's in store for you ^_~   
Sesshomaru: *sarcasm* Do you really think so?   
Megami: Hm... yep!   
Sesshomaru: -.-   
Megami: Ahahahahahaha! *cough* Well, Ja ne! 


	4. Pizza?

I would have updated sooner, but... I'm too lazy. ^^ Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, or... um... nothing else. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagura and Kikyou went back inside, and in the main hallway they met Sango and Kagome. "Hey." Kikyou greeted them, and they both said "Hi." In unison. "We just got down here, and plan on checking out the mansion." Kagome said. "We don't know much of this place yet either; we've been talking to the bodyguard. Vash." Kagura stated. Sango blinked in amazement. "Vash? Vash the stampede?" Kagura nodded. "You're kidding." Sango said. "No, why don't I introduce you to him right now?" Kagura offered, and Sango accepted hastily. Kagura and Sango went outside, leaving Kagome and Kikyou in the hallway. 

Kagome smiled. "Want to explore this place together?" She asked, and Kikyou smiled as well. "Sure." Together, they had found there way around the estate. On the second floor, besides all of the bedrooms, there was another living room, a library, and a deck. On the first floor was a conservatory, billiard room, study, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and a pool area with a sauna and a hot tub. There was also the living room and the hallway, of course. 

Miroku left the kitchen once he found out that Ranma was actually a man. He had apologized, but they told him not to worry about it. He found Shampoo again in the study. "You seem to know your way around this place quite well. Care to give me a tour?" He asked. "Alright, Shampoo will show Miroku around." She replied, with a smile. 

Kikyou and Kagome have gotten to know each other quite well during their exploration. They that they had a lot in common, one similarity being that they were both gemini. When they were done looking around, they went to the living room upstairs and watched TV for about a half hour. That's when Kagome proclaimed she was hungry. "Hey, let's order a pizza!" She exclaimed, and Kikyou was quick to agree. Conveniently just after she said that, a pizza commercial appeared on the TV. It gave a number, and they went to Kagome's room to pick up the telephone. She ordered two pizzas, both with their favorite topping -- pepperoni. 

When Miroku re-entered his room, Inuyasha glared up at him. "Where've you been?" He asked, coldly. He was acting this way due to his thoughts on his brother. Miroku grinned, ignoring Inuyasha's tone of voice. "I was taken on a tour of the place by Shampoo, the maid. She showed me some great things..." He said. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who gave him a shocked and disgusted look. Miroku immediately sweatdropped. "Th-the mansion! I'm talking about the mansion!" He said quickly. "Riiiight.." Inuyasha murmured, rolling his eyes. "I mean it! It's really, cool, there's a pool, and a library, and--" Inuyasha had cut him off by walking out of the room. 

Miroku blinked. "Well, that was polite." He murmured to himself, then looked around. Something was wrong. "Why aren't the lights on?" He asked himself, and found one of the lamps. after observing it closely, he realized that there was no switch meant to turn it on. There wasn't even a single light switch in the room. Miroku narrowed his eyes. These lights were possessed. 

Inuyasha saw that his older brother had exited his room across the hall as well. He hesitated. "Hey, Sesshomaru, I was thinking about going to the kitchen and getting a bite to eat. Wanna come?" He asked, loudly so Sesshomaru could hear him. ~What am I doing? It's obvious he'll say no. I mean, we haven't talked in years because of that fight we had... what was it about? Damn, I can't even remember. I bet he does, though, and he probably still hates me for whatever happened. And here I am, talking to him as though nothing had happened? I already know what he's gonna say. He'll say--~ "Alright." Sesshomaru replied smoothly. 

Had Inuyasha heard him correctly? Had he actually said yes? "Come again?" He asked. "Sure." Sesshomaru said. "Um, alright then." Inuyasha said, a bit amazed. Together, they walked down the steps to the hallway, and there they ran into Shampoo, who was tidying up the area. "Hey, you're the maid aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, causing her to look up. "Yes, Shampoo is maid. Who are you?" She asked, with an innocent blink. The boys couldn't deny it -- she was cute. "I'm Inuyasha." he stated, a bit nervously. "And I am Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said, introducing himself. "Hey, do you know where we could find the kitchen, or the dining room?" Inuyasha asked. 

"They both through doors to your right." She said, and after thanking her Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found the kitchen. Ranma and Akane looked up, and Akane's eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru. "You're Sesshomaru! I love you! Can you sign my, um," She paused and looked around for something he could sign for her. She rolled up her sleeve, "arm?" She finished, handing him a black felt tip pen. Ranma had a hint of jealousy in his expression as Sesshomaru signed Akane's arm. Once he returned the pen, Akane sighed dreamily. "Is there something you wanted?" Ranma asked them. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their attention over to Ranma. "Yes, actually," Inuyasha said, "We were hoping to get something to eat. Like a snack, or something." "You like ramen?" He asked, and they both nodded. "Then ramen it is. It won't take too long; just wait in the dining room." Ranma told them, as he got out a pot. They went through the door to the dining room, and sat down at the table. Silence. 

"So.. um.. How's acting?" Inuyasha asked, since he couldn't think of anything else to say to him. "It's fine." He replied. Silence again. "It almost seems like people know everything about you, huh?" He asked. "They know quite a bit, but not everything." Sesshomaru said. "Kinda like the fact that you have a brother?" Inuyasha asked, coldly. They stared at each other. "You saw how Kagome and Akane responded to my presence. There are a countless amount more just like them. Would you like to be treated like that, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha hesitated. "Never thought of it that way before..." He murmured. "Hey, Sesshomaru?" "Yes?" "Thanks. Thanks for, you know, keeping me a secret, and for putting that fight we had behind us." He said, softly. Sesshomaru smiled. "Anytime, little brother. Though I must admit, I do not recall what we fought about." "Really? I forgot about it to." Inuyasha said, "Let's keep it that way." 

Akane and Ranma walked through the kitchen door to the dining room. "Your ramen's ready." Ranma said, as he placed a bowl with ramen in it in front of Inuyasha. Akane set the bowl she was carrying down in front of Sesshomaru. "I made it especially for you!" Akane said, proudly. Ranma leaned over next to Sesshomaru and whispered, "I pity you." 

Sesshomaru at first didn't understand what he meant, but he knew as soon as he tasted the ramen. "She's a terrible cook," Ranma whispered, "Don't know why Naraku kept her around." Akane glared at him. "What was that, Ranma?" She asked, and he straightened up quickly. "Nothing!" He said, and Akane rolled her eyes. "Have some, Sesshomaru!" She said, and Sesshomaru ate a small amount of the noodles. They were terrible! "Well," Akane asked, "how is it?" Sesshomaru made a disgusted face, but quickly turned it into a false smile. "Th-they're wonderful." He lied. 

"I'm so glad!" Akane exclaimed. "Sesshomaru, as long as you stay here you can always count on me to make you food just as good as this!" With that she and Ranma went back into the kitchen. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, glancing at the look of pure horror on Sesshomaru's face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ahahaha! 'Tis only the beginning of torturing Fluffy-sama! 


	5. Everyone has a Good Side, A Bad One, too

Hello! Sorry, I wasn't about to update in a while because I was grounded, but now I'm back so without any adue, chapter 5! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma, Trigun, or any other copywrited stuff in this chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After Inuyasha finished his ramen(and Sesshomaru insisted that he was no longer hungry), the two of them decided to go back upstairs. After about 10 minutes of walking through the mansion, then realized they didn't know where upstairs was. They found their way to the pool, which was already occupied by Shampoo and Kagura. Shampoo was holding a mop as though it were a staff, and Kagura had a white fan spread out in front of her face. The boys were in between the two, and had just arrived when they were attacking each other. 

Shampoo charged at Kagura with her mop, and a strong gust of wind emerged from Kagura's fan as she swept it across the air. The wind pushed back all three of them, and caused Sesshomaru to crash into Shampoo making both of them fall to the ground. Sesshomaru immediately got up. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked, extending a hand to help her up. ~Nice one, Sesshomaru. Within three hours of your arrival, you injure a beautiful young woman. Smooth.~ He scolded himself. 

At first Shampoo did nothing, but then she raised her head and shook it back and forth as though it would shake off a headache. She looked up at Sesshomaru, blinked, and used his extended hand to get to her feet. She leaned towards Sesshomaru, and kissed him. "You I love!" She announced, with a smile. The other three of them were all confused, and became even more confused when Akane and Ranma entered the pool area. 

Akane turned red with anger, and Ranma sighed. "Oh boy.." he murmured, just before Akane began to shout. "Shampoo! What are you doing with the man I love?!" Shampoo eyed Akane with great distaste. "She kiss him?" Ranma asked Inuyasha, and he nodded. Ranma laughed, "Looks like you have another admirer, Sesshomaru! At least that one's cute." He added, aiming to insult Akane. It worked, for Akane pushed him, and sure enough he slipped on the wet floor and fell in the pool with a splash. "What did you do that for?!" Asked the red haired female who rose from under the water. 

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, with a blink. "It's Ranma." She murmured. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagura gave her bewildered stares. "Long story." Ranma said, as she pulled herself out of the pool. "No way, Shampoo! He's mine, I saw him first!" Akane yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. "No, Shampoo did!" Shampoo said, grabbing his other arm and pulled him back towards herself(A/N: Yes, other arm. He's got two arms in this fic). The two girls continued to tug and pull Sesshomaru back and forth, as though he were a toy two children were fighting over. "Hey, cut it out!" Kagura yelled, and used her wind to push the two girls away from Sesshomaru. Seeing the opportunity, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagura quickly fled out the nearest door. 

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. "Do you know where the stairs are?" Inuyasha asked her, and she nodded. "Just through this door is the hallway, and the stairs." The three of them made their way to the second floor. "See you later, Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha murmured, and went to his room. Sesshomaru turned to Kagura, and smiled. "Thank you for helping me out back there." He said, and Kagura shrugged. "It was nothing, really... I just couldn't stand to see someone being treated like that." 

"Why were you and Shampoo fighting, anyway?" He asked, curiously. Kagura scowled. "Because of that bitchy attitude of hers." She murmured. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them. Sesshomaru broke it. "Well, I'd like to thank you again. Is there anything I could do to repay you, Miss...?" "Kagura." She finished. "It was nothing. You don't need to repay me in any way. Really." Kagura said, plainly. Sesshomaru grinned. "I'll find a way." 

Kagura's cheeks began to turn light red, but before Sesshomaru noticed this, Kagome emerged from her room followed by Kikyou. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, "Want to join us downstairs for a snack? We ordered pizza, but it hasn't come yet..." Sesshomaru shook his head, "No thanks. I already ate." The thought of Kagome meeting Akane wasn't very pleasant. Not to mention Akane's terrible food. Kagome's eyes grew wide and watery. "But... but... but..." Sesshomaru hesitated. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he gave in. "Fine." Kagome's pouty expression immediately disappeared. "Really? Thanks! C'mon, let's go!" 

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru waved goodbye, and walked out to the deck. It was dark outside, save the half moon that shone brightly in the night sky. She sat down on a bench, and sighed. She was beginning to dislike Kagome. Her attitude was annoying, and she was wandering around with her best friend, Kikyou. "You shouldn't judge people unfairly." She heard, and looked for the source of the voice. 

A chibi version of Kagura with a harp, a halo, and angel wings was on her right shoulder looking up at her. "Why don't you try to be her friend?" Good Kagura asked, and Kagura sighed. "It's because she's a stupid bitch, that's why!" Another voice said, and sure enough appearing on her left shoulder was another chibi Kagura, but this one had a red trident, horns, and a pointed tail. Good Kagura humped. "You stay out of this, Evil Kagura!" She shouted across to her. 

(A/N: Just picture this happening in your mind... XD) 

"I'll do whatever I want, bitch!" Evil Kagura yelled. "Why you--!" Good Kagura started, but was cut off by Kagura. "Guys!" She shouted, and they both shut up and looked at her. "I don't care about Kagome, alright?" She stated, firmly. "Of course you don't, 'cause you hate her!" Evil Kagura said. "How can you hate someone who you barely even know?" quoted good Kagura. "It's 'cause you're jealous!" spoke Evil Kagura. "I am NOT jealous." Kagura told them. 

Meanwhile, Vash blinked looking up at the deck. "I wonder how long she's going to stare down at the floor like that.." He asked himself. 

All three of them knew that she was, though. Evil Kagura smiled slyly. "She's taking away your best friend, and you appeared to be upset when she tore Sesshomaru away from your conversation..." "What are you suggesting?" Kagura asked. "That you're jealous of Kagome with Sesshomaru." Good Kagura replied for Evil Kagura, with a nod. "Whose side are you on?!" Kagura asked, and Good Kagura blinked. "Well it's the truth!"   
"Is not!"   
"Is so!"   
"No it's not!"   
"Just admit it!"   
"NO!"   
"Stop lying to yourself!"   
"I'm not lying to myself!"   
"Oh yes you are!"   
"Will you two just shut up?!" Evil Kagura yelled, angrily. They shut up. 

Kohaku and Kanna spotted Vash, then looked up at Kagura sitting on a bench in the deck. "What's she doing?" Kohaku asked, and Kanna blinked. "I'm not very sure..." Vash said. 

Evil Kagura looked up at Kagura. "We all know you're jealous, so there's no use denying it." Kagura sighed. "I'm not--" "OH YES YOU ARE!" Good and Evil Kagura shouted, in unison. "Fine, I am. but it's because she and Kikyou have been hanging out a lot... Sesshomaru has nothing to do with it. I basically just met him! Besides, I despise every star that isn't up in the sky." She assured them. "Of course you do!" Good Kagura said. "We know that!" 

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kouga asked. "We're waiting until Kagura stops staring at the ground." Kohaku said. "Really? How long so far?" He asked. "6 minutes and counting." Vash responded. 

Kagura blinked. "You know that? Then why did you say I was jealous over Sesshomaru?" She asked, and Evil Kagura chuckled. "Cause it was fun." She said, and Kagura glared at her. "You hate celebs because of Naraku." Good Kagura said. "Yeah..." Kagura murmured. "He used to be pretty nice... Until he fell in love with some teenager after he and Mother divorced. She was even my age at the time!" Kagura said. "And then, when he purposed, she broke his heart." Good Kagura continued. "And he acted like an ass towards you and Kanna because of it. That's why you ran away." finished Evil Kagura. 

Sango blinked, and looked out of the window of the conservatory. "What are they all staring at?" She asked herself. 

Kagura scowled. "To make matters worse, he abandoned his special duty as a parent and dumped that little brat Kanna on me, making me a parent AND an older sister." She sighed. "Can you guys go now? I don't want to talk about this anymore..." She said, but after looking from shoulder to shoulder realized that they were already gone. She looked down from the deck and saw Vash, Kanna, Kohaku, Kouga, and Sango all staring at her. Vash smiled. "9 minutes and 54 seconds!" He yelled, and all of them cheered. 

Kagura blinked, and hurried back into the mansion. "Okay, that was really weird..." She said to herself. Then, she heard the voices of two angry girls yelling at each other. They were so loud that anyone within the boundaries of the estate could hear it, and Kagura figured that Kagome had met Akane. "He was meant to be with me, not you!" "How would you make a good wife? Unlike you, I can cook!" "You're cooking is terrible!" "It is not! Sesshomaru enjoys my cooking! Why else would he eat it all?!" "Because you made him, you freak!" 

Then, Kagura heard that Shampoo had found them. "My love!" "He isn't your love!" "Yeah, he's mine!" "Is not!" "Sesshomaru is Shampoo's groom!" "WHAT?!" Kagura chose to stop listening after she heard Kagome, Akane, and Sesshomaru loudly questioned Shampoo's statement of Sesshomaru being her groom. ~Poor guy... I feel sorry for him.~ She thought. 

Later on that night 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were playing a game of chess in the library. Sesshomaru moved his queen one space foreword. "I'm not going to stay here. Tomorrow, I'm going to take my share of the fortune and leave." Inuyasha looked a bit surprised. "Why?" He asked, moving foreword a pon. 

Sesshomaru moved his squire. "I have my own fortune and estate. I was interested in the shikon jewel, but to me it's not worth it to put up with three girls who adore me and terrible cooking." He told him. Inuyasha moved his knight. "It can't be that bad. Please won't you stay? I almost have forgotten about what it's like having a brother." He said, trying to be pitied. Sesshomaru took out Inuyasha's knight with his queen. "No." 

The hanyou sighed as he pushed another pon foreword. "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to let you run out on me again." He told him. "There is nothing you can do to make me stay." Sesshomaru said, sternly. "Oh, but there is." Inuyasha said and smirked while holding up a video tape. The label on it read 'Sesshomaru.' "Remember this, dear brother? Wouldn't want this shown to the public, now would you?" He asked, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Inuyasha smiled. "I normally wouldn't blackmail my own brother, but we need some time to get re-acquainted with each other. Don't worry, it'll be fun! If you stay, I'll give you the tape and you can do with it what you please." Inuyasha moved his queen diagonal three spaces. 

"Checkmate." 

The next day, all twelve of them turned in their chips. They were all staying. 

Oh, and the pizza Kagome and Kikyou ordered never arrived. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well, there you have it! I think I'll start giving previews for the next chapter, too. Unless you don't want me too. 

Chapter six: The mystery of the possessed lights is finially solved, but who is that sneaking into Kagome's room in the middle of the night? What's more, will Inuyasha's bad language rub off on the children? There's only one way to find out. Keep reading! 


	6. Potty Mouth

Because I have time(and to avoid getting eaten), here is chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Trigun, or Ranma 1/2 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

That night, Inuyasha entered his room late. Darkness. "What happened to the lights, monk?" Inuyasha asked. "I've been studying them since we got here. The lights in the other rooms are very similar." Miroku said, calmly. The sound of a loud crash was heard near the door of their room, followed by an irritated hanyou yelling. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" "I tripped over something! Turn the fucking lights on!" He demanded. "I can't. They appear to be possessed." "Possessed lights?!" "Yes." 

"What's going on in here? And why are the lights out?" A young lady asked, creaking the door open. "Sango!" Miroku said, excitedly. Another crash. Miroku tripped over something trying to get to Sango. "Ow! Watch where you're walking!" The hanyou yelled, which made it clear that what Miroku had tripped over was Inuyasha. "Get off of me, monk!" Inuyasha yelled. Silence "Miroku?" Sango asked, hesitantly. More silence. "Miroku! Are you all-- GAH!"   
Slap. 

The lights flicked on. Miroku was lying on the ground on top of Inuyasha with a red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek, and Sango was leaning over him with her hand extended as though she had just slapped someone. They all got up. "The lights..." Miroku said, bewildered. "They shine!" He went to observe them, and sighed. "There is still no switch. They are still possessed!" He announced. 

Sango glared at him. "Possessed? What are you talking about?" She clapped her hands together, and the lights turned off. She clapped again, and they turned back on. The boys stared at her, amazed. Sango raised an eyebrow. "All of the lights in the mansion respond to hand claps. Don't tell me that you didn't know that." She looked at them. The boys said nothing. "You two are idiots." She scowled, and turned to leave. 

Inuyasha blinked. "Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing at a small white string that seemed to come from her waist area. Sango looked at it, and her face turned red with embarrassment. Miroku blinked. "Well, what is it?" He asked, and Sango stared. They didn't know what it was? "It must be some thread that came off of my jeans or something." She lied, and hurried out the door. The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, had fun testing the lights, and went to bed. 

At 2:36 a.m., one of the doors creaked open. A small kitsune tiptoed to Kagome's room, and walked inside as quietly as possible. He hopped up on Kagome's bed and shook her shoulder. "Mommy!" He whispered, quietly in her ear. Kagome moaned and rolled over. Shippou shook her shoulder again, and she opened her eyes wearily. "Shippou?" She asked, and looked at the clock. "Shippou, you shouldn't disturb people this early in the morning." She said, with a yawn. 

Shippou looked up at her. "Sorry." He muttered shortly. "That's all right... Now what is it that you want?" Kagome questioned. "I can't get to bed cause I'm hungry, and this place is really big and scary and dark and I don't wanna get lost so can you pretty please come down to the kitchen with me to get a snack?" He asked. Kagome sighed. "Alright, Shippou." She said, getting out of bed. She escorted him down to the kitchen, and got him a snack. Then they both went back to their rooms. 

2:52 a.m. Kagome was awakened again. "Shippou? What is it now?" Shippou looked down. "I'm really sorry for waking you up, but I still can't sleep. Can you read me a story? I promise I won't bother you again!" He whispered. Kagome hesitated. "I guess so.." She said, and they both left the room. In the library, Kagome read Shippou his story. "Thanks, Mommy. Good night!" They both went back to their rooms. 

3:39 a.m. "I know that I promised not to bother you again, but I need a glass of water and I'm too short to reach the faucet!" "Fine, Shippou..." 

4:15 a.m. "I'm really sorry about this Mommy, but can you tuck me in? Please, Mommy?" "Shippou..." "Please?" "Just as long as you promise to go to bed." "I promise!" 

8:00 a.m. Kagome felt her shoulder being shook. "Shippou, go to bed!" She yelled, sitting up. "Kagome? It's morning. breakfast is served in an hour." Sango told her. Kagome sighed. "Thanks, Sango. Sorry I yelled, I just thought that you were my son..." She said, with a yawn. "That's alright." Sango replied, with a smile. 

An hour later, all twelve of them sat down at the table eating breakfast. Ranma, who had cooked food for almost everyone, was leaning against a wall in the dining room. Akane, who had refused to cook for anyone besides Sesshomaru, was sitting next to him at the table to make sure he ate it all. "Kagome?" Kikyou asked, glancing at her. Kagome looked up. "Huh?" Kikyou blinked. "Kagome, you look terrible. How much sleep did you get last night?" There was a pause. "Kagome?" She asked, but then saw that Kagome was asleep, with her head laid down on the table. 

Akane smiled. "Are you enjoying your breakfast, Sesshomaru? I made it especially for you!" Sesshomaru tried his best to put on a smile. "I've never tasted anything that can compare with this, and I mean it." He said, and Akane blushed. "I'm glad you like it!" She exclaimed. 

After breakfast, Kagura made her way into the billiard room. There she saw Shippou and Souta playing go fish, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Ranma, and Vash playing pool, and Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Sango sitting at a round table playing poker. It took her a bit to realize that Sango was the only girl in the room, besides herself. 

Kagura walked over to the poker table. "Can I join in?" She asked. "Sure." Sango replied, and looked at the guys. "You can join next round." She said. Sango won that round, and then Kagura sat down between her and Kouga. 

They all drew their cards, and all kept good poker faces. They all bet on a fair amount of cash, save Miroku who backed out. Kouga and Sango both had a full house, Sesshomaru had a straight, and Kagura had a straight in clovers. She had won. 

Sango began shuffling the cards. "I've already made a few friends here. It's too bad that we're competing against each other because of Naraku's will..." She sighed. "I stayed because of the shikon no tama. It must be beautiful..." Sango said. Miroku sighed. "Next to you, however, it wouldn't be very impressive." He said, causing Sango to blush. "I chose to stay because of the mansion." Kouga said. "That's why I stayed too." Kagura stated. 

Miroku smiled. "I stayed because Lady Sango stayed." He said, and Sango glared at him. He was creeping her out. "There's plenty other girls out there, you know. Why not hit on them? Hm?" She asked, but Miroku just smiled again causing Sango to roll her eyes. "What about you, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, looking at him across the table. "Why did you stay?" They all looked at him. "Yeah, you're already rich aren't you?" Miroku blinked. "And you already have a mansion." Sango pointed out. Sesshomaru hesitated. 

Inuyasha, who had been listening in, poked his head into the conversation. "He stayed because he wanted to spend some quality time with his brother. Isn't that right, Bro?" Inuyasha asked, with a grin. Sesshomaru twitched. "Yeah, _Bro_." He said. Inuyasha smiled. "It's so nice to have you as an older brother. Can't you just picture in your mind all of the memories we shared?" He asked, in a slightly taunting way. 

When Sesshomaru didn't reply, he chuckled a bit and sat down next to him. "My pool game's over. What are you playing?" He asked. "Poker." Kouga replied. "Ever played bullshit?" Inuyasha asked, and all of them save Sesshomaru shook their heads. "Well, I'll show you." Inuyasha said, and explained the game. The group played it for the next hour or so, then quit. 

Sango got up from the table and muttered to herself angrily. She hadn't won a single game, and was using foul language sometimes when she was caught lying. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Sango?" She asked, then realized something. "Is it that time of the month?" She asked, and Sango hesitantly nodded. 

The two girls left, and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all stared at each other in confusion. "Do any of you know what happens to Sango once a month?" Kouga asked, and they all shook their heads. "Think we should investigate?" Inuyasha asked, and they all nodded. "We'd better make sure she doesn't know we're on to her, though... Let's keep a low profile." Miroku stated, and they all agreed with him. 

"Bullshit." A small voice said, and they all looked down to see Shippou. Inuyasha glared at him. "Where did you hear that word?!" He demanded, and Shippou blinked. "You were all saying it a lot when you were playing a game. You said it the most, Inuyasha. What does it mean?" He asked, and Inuyasha twitched. "Shippou, don't ever say that word again!" He said. "but--" "Don't ever say it again!" All of them yelled, and Shippou crossed his arms. 

"If you won't tell me what it means, then I'll just go ask Mommy. I'll ask her what fuck means, too!" He said, repeating another word that he had heard from Inuyasha, and scurried off. Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Let's go back up to our rooms..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Warning: If by any slim chance you have never heard those words before, do not repeat them. If you do, I am not to be held responsible. Now, a preview! 

Chapter 7: Kikyou and Kagome are seeing things, and it don't look good! Who they gonna call? 


	7. Ghostbusters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, the Ghost Busters(additional disclaimer at the bottom), 

Chapter 7! Yay! Okay, I didn't have time to proofread this chapter, so please excuse any stupid spelling/grammar mistakes, similar to the ones I may have overlooked in previous chapters. 

Also, I don't know when I can get you chapter 8, but it will hopefully be soon. If not, please don't get mad at me for not updating. Otherwise I'll be sad. Very sad. Sad enough to delay chapter 8 another week! Muwahahahahahahah--*cough**cough**choke* 

Inuyasha: *Sweatdrop* Since Tsuki doesn't seem to be breathing, I guess I'll introduce chapter 7. *Ahem* Chapter 7, everyone!   
Sesshomaru: *Glaaarrree*   
Inuyasha: What? You don't like my introduction?   
Sesshomaru: No. It was terrible. I don't think the readers liked it, either.   
Inuyasha: Boo Hoo! What are the stupid readers gonna do about it!   
Hikarichaniy(The honored reviewer I chose): *Throws a tomato at Inuyasha*   
Inuyasha: HEY! How dare you throw one of those things at me!   
Sesshomaru: On the bright side, Inuyasha, you can hardly notice it against your kimono.   
Inuyasha: You got your #@!*$%^ chapter! What more do you-- *gets hit in the head with a ketchup bottle*   
Sesshomaru: Another terrible chapter for you. _Why do you like this so much? Do you enjoy the fact that I'm in pain?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all ended up with bruises on their heads, due to their meeting with Kagome and Shippou on their way back up. 

Kagome was sitting down on a bench in the hallway, with her arms crossed. "Swearing in front of a child... Really..." She murmured to herself. Then, Souta found his way into the hallway, and ran up to Kagome after he saw her. "Hey sis, I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat with me?" He asked, and Kagome hesitated. "Sorry Souta, but--" "Let's play tag!" He exclaimed, both cutting her off and changing the subject. Souta started to run, but about 5 seconds later he stopped and turned to Kagome again. "I'm gonna go draw pictures." He said, running off. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow. He sure was strange. She got up, and walked into the living room. As soon as she opened the door, she let out a high pitched scream. Kikyou, who had heard the scream, went into the living room. "What's going--" but before she could finish, she screamed too. 

Hearing the screams, Vash barged in and shot the first moving thing he saw; a guy on the TV. He blinked. "Oops." He said, and turned to the girls who were clinging to each other and trembling. "What's the matter, ladies?" He asked, in a rather heroic tone. "There's a hole in the TV..." Kouga said, who had just entered the room, for he had heard the screams as well. 

"It was a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost!" Kagome and Kikyou stuttered in unison, as they released each other and both of them fell on the floor. Vash and Kouga looked at each other, and chuckled. "Now ladies," Vash said, "There is no such thing as ghosts. You were probably imagining things." He said, but they both shook their heads. Kouga rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well the next time you see this 'ghost', don't scream. Look in the phone book, and get therapy." He said, and both Vash and Kouga left. 

Kagome blinked. "Kikyou, what did you see?" She asked. "I saw a floating little girl who appeared to have been burnt by flames." She said, eyes wide open. "You?" She asked, and Kagome nodded. "We can't be hallucinating if we both saw the same thing..." Kagome said. She ran into the hallway, and Kikyou followed her. 

She found a phone book, and began to flip through the pages. "There's something strange, and it don't look good." She murmured. Kikyou blinked. "Who you gonna call?" She asked. Kagome didn't reply, just kept flipping through pages. Kikyou stared at her. "Tell me," She said, "Who you gonna call?" 

Kagome placed her finger on a line in the phone book, looked up at Kikyou, and smiled. "Ghostbusters!" 

Kagome and Kikyou walked up to Kagome's room, carrying the phonebook. Kagome picked up the phone, and dialed the number. An extremely joyful voice answered. "Hello, this is Botan and you've reached the Ghostbusters! How may I help you?" 

Later, The doorbell rang. Miroku answered it, and saw four people in uniforms with an anti-ghost symbol on each of their sleeves. Miroku shut the door and turned to leave. The doorbell rang again, and Miroku's eyebrow twitched. He opened the door again. "We're not interested." He said, and shut the door again. The doorbell rang again, and he clenched his teeth and opened it again. "I told you, we're not--" "Wait, mister! We're exterminators, and we're here to take care of your problem!" The tall one with black hair said. 

"I don't have a problem!" Miroku said, defensively. The short black haired one sighed. "I don't think you get it. We're the Ghostbusters." He said. Miroku blinked. "You bust ghosts?" 

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Kagome said, as she and Kikyou hurried down the stairs. "I'm Kagome, and this is Kikyou. I see you've already met Miroku?" She looked at Miroku, then to the group. The tall one with black hair smiled. "I'm Yuseke. These are my friends, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." Kurama stepped foreword. "Miss, what did this ghost look like?" He asked. 

They described it, and Kurama was writing things down on a notepad. "I see. and where did you see this ghost?" He asked, and the two girls led the Ghostbusters to the living room. Miroku followed as well. They all looked around. "There's a hole in the TV." Hiei stated. "Did the ghost cause this?" Yuseke asked, and Kikyou shook her head. "That was the bodyguard. He accidentally--" "Quiet!" Hiei hissed. 

They all watched in amazement as the ghost glided through the wall. As soon as she spotted them, it hurried back through the wall. "What was that?!" Miroku exclaimed. "That was Miyu; she's very dangerous! We've been after her for a long time now, but that doesn't matter! Come on!" Hiei said, and they all ran through the door to follow Miyu. 

By the time they had gotten onto the deck on the 2nd floor, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kagura, and Kohaku had joined their chase. On the deck, Miyu stopped and turned to face them all. "You cannot destroy me." She hissed, and then faded away. "Where did it go?!" Kuwabara asked, stupidly. They all looked around, but a deep, dark voice said "Choose the form of your destroyer." "Everybody, clear your minds! Don't think of anything! Nothing at all!" Yuseke yelled. 

"It has been decided." The voice said, and the Ghostbusters glared at Kuwabara. He blinked. "Hey, it wasn't me!" He said, but before they could reply with their doubt a beautiful young woman appeared. Her whole body was perfect, and she was wearing a pink outfit that made her look very sexy. The Ghostbusters couldn't figure out who thought of that, but everyone else glared at Miroku. He sweatdropped. "What?" 

The girl walked up to Miroku, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The kiss was lasting a while, until Sango cut it off by throwing a flower pot at Miroku's head, causing him to fall on the hard floor. "That's what you were thinking?! You damn idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. and then the girl backed up and began to attack them. Miroku got up, dazed. 

The Ghostbusters got out their guns. "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown!" Yuseke yelled, "We're crossing the streams!" He told them, and shot a light bean from his gun at the girl. "Yuseke, are you crazy?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "We only survived last time because of luck! It's not a good idea! We shouldn't--" 

"SHUT UP, KUWABARA!" The other three Ghostbusters yelled. They crossed the streams. 

And that, my friends, is how the world ended. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

....... 

........ 

......... 

.......... 

........... 

.......... 

......... 

........ 

....... 

...... 

..... 

.... 

... 

Just kidding! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer(cont.): or Yu Yu Hakusho 


	8. There's a Cat on your Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Trigun, Ranma 1/2, The Ghostbusters, Yu Yu Hakusho, or The Series of Unfortunate Events. Please don't sue me. 

Tsuki: Guess what? You're so lucky! The murderer strikes!   
Inuyasha: And how does that make them lucky again?   
Sesshomaru: He's right. It just signals the beginning of your great killing spree.   
Tsuki: Not _mine_, because I'm not the murderer. But I wonder who is... Actually, I don't, because I know.   
Inuyasha: Really? Who?   
Tsuki: Maybe _you_ already know, that, Inuyasha...   
Hikarichaniy(Don't you just love the attention I'm giving you?): You know, the readers are going to get upset when you start killing off their favorite characters.   
Tsuki: Yes, they probably will, but let's skip to the part where I don't care. >D   
Sesshomaru: And, since a great majority tend to hate Kikyou...   
Kikyou: Excuse me?   
Sesshomaru: Sorry, but they do. And most of them like me. But in Tsuki's case, she likes you and hates me. Since she's the writer, that gives you the upper hand, see?   
Tsuki: Of course! I don't hate you, Fluffly, you rock! It's just... wait; I forgot.   
Sesshomaru: *twitch* Fluffy?   
Tsuki: o.o ehehehe.... gotta go!   
Inuyasha: Wow. You actually read this instead of skipping to the chapter? Amazing. *Ahem* Here is Chapter 8. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Yeah!" Yuseke yelled, in triumph. "We came, we saw, we kicked it's ass!" Yuseke gave Hiei a high-five. 

The rest of them looked around, confused. "Where did the ghost go?" Kouga asked, stating all of their thoughts. "The ghost is dead." Yuseke said, "And you owe us $3,000." Hiei said. Kagome pointed inside. "Go see Hob-- I mean Hojou, about it. Past the library, it's on the second door to the left." She told them, and the group went inside. 

Sango turned to glare at Miroku. He sweatdropped. "What did I do?" He asked, backing away. Sango threw another flower pot at him, which struck his head and caused him to fall on his back unconscious. Sango crossed her arms and went back inside. "I'd better go comfort Sango..." Kagome murmured, and followed her inside. Everyone else followed her, and Inuyasha dragged Miroku by his feet into their room. 

At about 9:00 p.m., Inuyasha was headed upstairs after a few hours of watching TV. He walked into the library, where Kikyou was sitting on a chair reading a book. She looked up, and smiled. "Inuyasha, right?" He nodded. "And you're Kikyou." Inuyasha stated. He sat down next to her. "What're you reading?" He asked. Kikyou closed the book and held it up for him to see. It read A Series of Unfortunate Events on the top. 

Inuyasha blinked. "What's it about?" He asked. "It's a series; I'm reading the tenth. It's about three children with bad luck following them everywhere." She said. Inuyasha blinked, and picked up a book similar to the one Kikyou had off of the shelf. The Wide Window. He opened it to the first page, and began to read: 

_If you didn't know much about the Baudelaire orphans, and you saw them sitting on their suitcases at Damocles Dock, you might think that they were bound for an exciting adventure. After all, the three children had just disembarked from the Fickle Ferry, which had driven them across Lake Lachrymose to live with their Aunt Josephine, and in most cases such a situation would lead to thrillingly good times.   
But of course you would be dead wrong._

Inuyasha shut the book and put it away. "You mean people actually want to read a story that starts out like that?" Inuyasha asked, in disbelief. "Oh yes." Kikyou replied. "Terrible things happen to them. These books have no happy endings." 

The hanyou frowned. "Why not read a story with a happy ending?" He asked. Kikyou looked up at him. "Like?" She asked, and Inuyasha paused. He wasn't much of a reader. actually, he never read any books if he didn't have to. He looked around, and saw a book that he could relate to. He picked it up and showed it to Kikyou. "The dictionary." 

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "The dictionary has a happy ending?" "Yes." He replied. "The dictionary has no ending at all." She pointed out. "Yes, it does." Inuyasha replied, then turned to the back. "It ends with the word 'zymurgy'" "And that's happy?" "Yes." 

There was a moment of silence, but then they both laughed. Kikyou and Inuyasha each shut and put away the books they were holding. "Want to play chess?" He offered. "Sure." Kikyou replied. 

They played 2 games, and each won one before going to bed. 

The next morning, Sesshomaru didn't show up for breakfast. He hadn't shown up for lunch or dinner the previous day, either. "I've got to find my Sesshomaru! I made this cake just for him!" Akane exclaimed, as they were all eating. She was holding a cake with white frosting on it, that had 'Akane and Sesshomaru forever' written on it in pink frosting. 

"Akane and Sesshomaru?!" Kagome exclaimed, angrily. "He was meant to be with me and none other!" She yelled. Akane sighed 'sadly.' "Just forget about him, Kagome." She said, and smirked. "He'll break your heart, because he loves me." She told her. "He does NOT! He loves me!" Kagome exclaimed, angrily. "Why don't you ask him?" Akane suggested, 'sweetly.' Kagome glared at her. "Maybe I will!" She said, and left the dining room angrily. 

"That cake looks good. Sesshomaru sure is lucky." Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear, and Inuyasha began to choke on the bacon he had just put in his mouth. He quickly picked up his cup of milk and chugged it all, so he stopped choking. Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?" He asked, quietly. Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to be in Sesshomaru's position." He told him. 

Miroku blinked. "Why not?" He asked. "You've never had Akane's cooking before, have you?" He asked, and Miroku shook his head. "She only cooks for Sesshomaru. How would you know what it's like?" "He let my try some." "And?" "You'd need a word much stronger than 'terrible' to describe it." 

Suddenly and without warning, a frying pan flew through the air and hit Inuyasha's face. Akane had thrown it, and Inuyasha stood up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He asked, as his nose began to bleed. "Humph!" Akane said, crossing her arms. "Sesshomaru is the only one of you who actually has good taste!" She yelled, and then stormed back into the kitchen. 

"Why that little--" Inuyasha began, but Miroku grabbed his arm. "Drop it, okay?" He said, and Inuyasha sat back down mumbling angrily to himself. Kagome could not find Sesshomaru, and neither could Akane. They had looked everywhere, too. Almost. 

Later, Kouga went in the pool area with swimming trunks on. After quite a bit of swimming, he walked into the sauna. Guess who was already in there? Sesshomaru. Kouga blinked. "How long have you been in here?" He asked, and Sesshomaru replied, "Since I woke up a half an hour before breakfast." 

He blinked. "Akane and Kagome have been looking for you, you know." "Yeah, I know." Sesshomaru replied. "Didn't the maid like you too?" "Yes, but I haven't seen her in a while." "Neither have I. I wonder where she could be..." 

Just then, Kouga noticed something about Sesshomaru that he hadn't before. "There's a cat on your head." He said, blankly. "Yeah, I know." He replied. "I didn't know there was a cat in the mansion..." "Neither did I. As soon as I left my room this morning, it's been stalking me. It was sitting on my lap, but it jumped on my head about 15 minutes ago." He explained, "And I've been talking to it." He said. "So now a cat likes you too?" "I guess so." 

An hour later, at 4:45 p.m., Ranma walked up to his and Akane's room. The lights were off, and the shades were shut preventing him from seeing anything in the room. He blinked. "What's up, Akane? Didn't you say you were gonna take a shower about 45 minutes ago? Why is it so--" Before he managed to finish with the word 'dark,' He had clapped on the lights. 

His eyes were wide open and set on the carpet floor. Inuyasha, who had just walked upstairs, saw Ranma completely still. "Ranma, what's wrong with--" Inuyasha stopped speaking once he saw inside their room. Ranma was shaking in fear. "H-H-HELP! SOMEBODY!" He yelled, for Akane was lying on the floor in the middle of a large red spot that had soaked into the carpet. A short dagger was stabbed into her neck. 

As you can likely imagine, the sight was not a pretty one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sorry, I forgot to make a preview last chapter. It won't happen again unless I forget, honest! 

Chapter 9: Akane is dead, but who was the killer? There is no proof of anything, but some of the mansion's occupants have grown pretty suspicious... And what is wrong with that TV? Will the cat ever leave Sesshomaru alone? Has there been a new victim? Will this story just keep making less and less sense?! 


	9. The TV is Possessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, or The Ring. 

Don't worry, characters from Ruroni Kensin will show up. Just not yet. 

Chapter nine~! It's about time~! I got up chapter nine~! Hey, I can rhyme~! XD 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hojou was the third to arrive at the scene of the crime. They all came to see what was going on, and they all looked shocked, and scared for that matter. Hojou locked the door, and turned to the rest of them. Ranma grabbed his collar angrily. "She's not dead! She can't be dead!" He yelled, desperately. Hojou looked down sadly didn't say anything. 

Ranma released him. "Who..." He said, glaring at everyone else, "Who did this?!" He demanded. "Ranma, calm--" "Don't you tell me to calm down, Kouga!" He yelled at him. He then glared at Sesshomaru. "It was you, wasn't it?! You murderer! I'll kill you!" He said, but as he tried to lunge himself at Sesshomaru both Vash and Inuyasha grabbed Ranma's arms. "Let go of me! He did it! He killed Akane!" He shouted. 

Sesshomaru just stared at him. "I would never kill anybody." He told him. "Liar! She loved you, and you killed her!" He shouted. "How DARE you! Just because she's a bad cook! You bastard!" "You stop that!" Kagura shouted, stepping in front of Sesshomaru. This only made Ranma madder. "How dare you defend that fiend! You helped him do it, didn't you?! You--" Kagura slapped him. 

He glared at her, breathing hard. She glared back. "We know that you lost someone, but that's no reason to falsely accuse Sesshomaru! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Kagura scolded him. Ranma looked up at her, eyes full of tears. "I... I'm sorry..." He said, "You're right..." 

"We're going to find out who did this." Vash told him, and he and Inuyasha let go of him. Hojou looked over them all. "I was in my room, and had nothing to do with this. Akane did not commit suicide, she was murdered." He said. "Ranma, when did you find her? And when did she come in the room?" He asked. Ranma was still shaking in fear. "I found her like this just five minutes ago... and at 4:00 she left the kitchen and said that she was going to go take a shower... It could've happened anywhere between there..." 

"It happened after 4:30." Sango stated, that startled all of them and they looked at her. "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "Because..." Sango said, "I was walking to the library around that time when I heard the running water from the shower stop. And that's where I was until I heard Ranma yell." She finished. "You seem to be pretty sure of yourself..." Inuyasha said, slowly. Sango glared at him. "I'm just trying to help find out who actually did it!" She proclaimed. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him from getting worked up. "I do not believe that Sango did this." He said. "How would you know, monk?" Kouga asked, glaring at him. "It's obvious that you would never do or say anything against a pretty woman like Sango, but you don't know for sure that it wasn't her!" He said. Miroku sighed, and was about to say something but Inuyasha spoke instead, "Of course he doesn't know for sure." 

Kagome decided to ask her little brother. "Souta, where were you about 15 minutes ago?" She acted as politely as she could. "I was swimming." He said. "Was anyone swimming with you, or did you see anyone as you came upstairs?" Kagome asked. "I'm bored. let's play twister!" "No, Souta--" "Kagome, I'm hungry." "Souta, listen to!--" "Look, I'm a plane! weeeee!" Souta exclaimed, holding out his arms and 'flying' around in circles. Then, he 'flew' down the stairs, and about halfway down he tripped. He fell the rest of the way down the stairs. 

Kagome sighed. "He'll be fine." She hesitantly told herself, not exactly wanting to leave and aid him at a time like this. 

Hojou asked everyone where they were during the murder. Their claims: 

Inuyasha said that he had been in the hallway, and walked up to the hallway when he saw Ranma. He did walk upstairs, but There is no evidence that he was in the hallway. 

Miroku said that he was alone in the billiard room, practicing pool. There were balls scattered out on the pool table, and a stick leaning against it. Kohaku, Shippou, and Souta said they saw him just leaving the billiard room, and all four of them left to see why Ranma had yelled. 

Kohaku, Shippou, and Souta said they were playing together in the pool. Sesshomaru said he was in the sauna. They witnessed each other's positions, and Sesshomaru had a cat on his shoulder. 

Kouga said he was upstairs in his room. He left his room when he heard Ranma's yell. 

Kagome and Kikyou said they were together in the study. Ranma saw them as he left the kitchen before going to the scene of the crime. 

Sango said she was in the library. She had walked past Akane's room at around 4:30. 

Kagura said she was watching TV in the living room upstairs. Those who were already at the scene of the crime saw her leave the room. 

Kanna said that she was in the living room on the first floor, sitting on a couch and thinking. There is no evidence that this is true, and nobody saw her leave the living room. 

Vash said that he was outside, patrolling the area. Since he was the last to arrive at the scene of the crime, everyone saw him come in the door from the deck upstairs. It could be anybody. 

~~~ 

They all decided that they needed to investigate it more to figure out these crimes. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were the only ones still investigating after everyone made their claims. Akane's body was taken outside, and Vash was digging a hole as Kohaku and Sango were building a wooden coffin. 

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were in Ranma and Akane's room, where this had taken place. The blood spot was still on the ground, and they all inspected the area. Nothing looked too suspicious. Nothing in the eyes of Inuyasha and Kouga, anyway. Miroku was inspecting the TV. He straightened up, and turned to the other two. "This TV is possessed." He said, clearly. Inuyasha and Kouga stared at him in disbelief. 

"Come on!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily. he went up to the TV, turned it on, and then turned it back off again. "It's not possessed!" He said. Miroku narrowed his eyes at the TV. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Perhaps something came out of it, and that's how she died. Think about it, guys. It could happen." He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You've seen The Ring way too many times, Miro--" At that very moment, the TV turned on and made that terrible crackling noise as it crackled the colors black and white, as though it lost it's reception. 

They all froze. Kouga slowly picked up the remote, and turned it off. It turned on again, doing the same thing. Inuyasha walked slowly behind it, and pulled out the cord. There was silence, but then it turned on again. A moment later, then phone began to ring. They all stared at the phone, then at the TV, then at each other. In an instant, they all darted out of the room screaming about a possessed TV. 

Meanwhile, Kagura was watching TV in her room when she heard Inuyasha yell, "Turn off all of the TVs! They're possessed!" and Miroku and Kouga repeating that message. She rolled her eyes. "Possessed TVs. Right." She murmured to herself. There was a knock on her door. She sighed. "What is it now?" She mumbled, and turned off the TV. When she opened the door, she saw Sesshomaru. 

They looked at each other. "Did you want something?" Kagura asked, and Sesshomaru nodded. "Come on in." Kagura said, and held open the door for him as he walked in. "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me." He said. "Well, Ranma was out of line, and..." Kagura paused, and gave him a blank stare. "What is that... _thing_ on your head?!" She asked, seeing the cat, who hissed at her. "It's a cat. It doesn't seem to want to leave me alone." He said. Kagura blinked. 

"So, are you still planning to repay me?" Kagura joked, and Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, actually." He said, "Would you care to join me on the deck tomorrow night, at around 10:00?" He asked, and Kagura blushed slightly. "S-Sure." She replied. For some strange reason, the cat on Sesshomaru's head hissed. Sesshomaru ignored it, and smiled again. "Great. I must be off now, so take care." He said, and left. Kagura was still blushing. Besides the fact that they were living here now, that could be considered a date. 

Sesshomaru went downstairs and saw Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku chatting in the hallway. Inuyasha was the first one to notice him. "Hey, Sesshomaru. We were just about to inspect the living room TV to see if it's possessed too. Wanna come along?" He asked. "Um... sure..." He said, confused. The group walked into the living room, and what they saw stunned them all. 

It was Kagome lying down on the couch with her eyes closed. There were no cuts or marks on her body that they could see from that point of view, but she was lying on a fairly large spot of blood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tsuki: HAHAHAHA! I gave you a cliffy!   
Sesshomaru: You may want to run, you know. If there's one thing readers hate, it's cliffhangers. And a cliffhanger like this...   
Tsuki: My favorite part is that I know what's gonna happen and all of you have no clue whatsoever!   
Sesshomaru: Mocking the readers. Definatly not a smart thing to do.   
Tsuki: Nope.   
Sesshomaru: And you're proud of that?   
Tsuki: Yep.   
Sesshomaru: Do you plan on telling them what happens now?   
Tsuki: Nope.   
Sesshomaru: Will you at least leave a preview?   
Tsuki: Yep. 

Chapter 10: There has been another murder. The guys decide to do some investigating on their own, but sometimes a little curiousity can get you in a lot of trouble. And, what's this? Sesshomaru and Kouga, breaking the law? 


	10. That Time of the Month

I have just created two more fics, and one of them, like this, is for humor purposes. If you have the time, go check em out 

The good news is, Kagome doesn't die!   
The bad news is, does! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, or anything involving Meow Mix. 

---------- 

"Kagome!" All four of them exclaimed, and they all stared at her. Sesshomaru knelt down by the couch, and looked at her carefully. "She's" "Dead?" The other three asked. "Asleep." Sesshomaru corrected. Just then, Sango walked in. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, then Kagome woke up. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Wha?" She looked around at all of their stares. 

Kagome blinked, and then noticed all of the blood. "Oh no! It's that time of the--! Oh my God!" She exclaimed, and her cheeks turned red in embarrasment. Sango reached into her purse and pulled out some sort of sqare package that was wrapped in a thin pink tissue like material. Kagome quickly walked over to her and took it. "Th-thank you... Will you please walk behind me so--?" "Of course." She and Sango left the room, with Sango walking directly behind her. 

The men looked at eachother in confusion. "What was that all about? And what was that package thing?" Inuyasha asked. The other three indicated that they were just as clueless by shrugging or saying something along the lines of 'beats me.' Inuyasha blinked. There was a pause, and then it struck him. "Do you think that Kagome mean 'It's that time of the _month_?'" He asked. 

They all looked at him. "Maybe you're right!" Kouga said. "Then what about the blood?" Sesshomaru asked. "The maid will probably take care of it later." Miroku said. The cat jumped off of Sesshomaru's head, but he didn't notice. "That's not what I mean; I mean why's it there?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at the blood, then at all of them. "I don't know, but in order to solve this mystery we should find out what that package was." Inuyasha said, and they all agreed. They walked upstairs. 

Inuyasha glanced back at the others. "We'll wait until they leave their room," He whispered, "but we can't let them know we're onto-- gah! they're coming; act natural!" He hissed. Sango and Kagome(who was wearing different clothes) left their room, and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all whistling. Sango raised an eyebrow, but ignored them and she and Kagome went downstairs. 

Once he was sure they were gone, Inuyasha turned to the others. "Good job. They never realized we were up to something!" He exclaimed, though quietly. Then, he looked at the door to their room. "We're going in." (spy music begins to play) 

Inuyasha slowly opened the door, and they all walked in. Sesshomaru and Kouga searched the bathroom, Inuyasha searched the general area, and Miroku searched the dressers. "Guys, I think you'd better see this." Kouga said, sticking his head out of the open bathroom door. Inuyasha and Miroku went into the bathroom, and Sesshomaru and Kouga were looking in a cupboard. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced inside, and they saw many packages simiar to the one Sango gave Kagome. 

They weren't the same, though. They varied in size, and their wrappers had quite a few different colors. Next to those were some long, thin tubes. Inuyasha reached his hand foreward and grabbed a package and a tube. They all looked down at the objects in Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru was about to grab one as well, but when he took a step foreward they heard a crunching sound. Sesshomaru looked down and raised his foot. He had stepped on and broken a small, handheld mirror. 

There was silence, untill they saw the doorknob slowly turn. They all gulped. Sango walked in her room, and when she turned to see the boys in her bathroom and what they were holding... Let's just say that it wasn't pretty. 

--- 

Later that day, they all sat at the dinner table. Sesshomaru had barely touched his food. It was terrible; just as terrible as Akane's cooking. Ranma said that he would use Akane's recipies when making his food, because Akane would have wanted it. Sesshomaru moaned. Guess Ranma still thinks it was me. Damnit... I can't have anyone suspecting me... He though, and excused himself. 

After dark, the four men were sitting in the library, discussing the mystery of what happened to girls once a month. "None of these books mention anything about what we're looking for!" Inuyasha yelled, as he shut a book. Miroku appeared to be deep in thought. "Perhaps it doesn't only happen to Kagome and Sango, but all women? Or all human women?" He suggested. "Probably..." Sesshomaru agreed. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the murder of Akane, could it?" Kouga asked, giving them another thing to think about. 

"We'll discuss this later..." Inuyasha murmured, and they all went back to their rooms. Kouga and Sesshomaru sat on their beds, watching TV. Sesshomaru blinked, and noticed a small white tag attached to his matress. He tore it off, and read it. Kouga blinked. "What's that say?" He asked, curiously. "Nothing." Sesshomaru said, quickly. Not believing this, Kouga moved his head so he could see it. It read 'Do not remove under penalty of law.' 

Kouga stared at him blankly, then began to laugh. "Nice!" He said, sarcastically. "Vash!" He yelled out the window, "Someone broke the law! You'd better come up here!" Sesshomaru glared at him, and reached over to Kouga's matress tearing off a tag. He handed it to Kouga, and smirked. It read the same thing. 

He stared at the tag, and them him. "What's going on in here, gentlemen?" Vash asked. He was on the outside of the window, holding himself up with use of a rope. "N-nothing! It was a false alarm!" Kouga said, as they both put their tags behind their backs. Vash shrugged, and lowered himself to the ground. Kouga got up, shut the window, and glared at Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you do that for?" 

Sesshomaru smirked. "You know, they take these matters quite seriously." He pointed out. "Heh." Kouga grinned. "Yeah, I know." They both laughed. 

Kagome was sitting in the living room upstairs, watching TV. A cat walked in the room, and stared up at her. It looked as though it was angry, but Kagome failed to notice. "Hello, Kitty. Your Fluffy's cat, aren't you?" She asked, and the cat growled. "Are you hungry?" Kagome asked, and began to think about something a cat would like. Just then a commercial appeared with picture of a cat on it, playing a cute little tune as it sang. 

'Meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow   
meow meow.   
New Meow Mix! So good, that cats ask for it by name!   
Meow!' 

Kagome blinked, and looked down at the cat. Then to the TV. Then back to the cat. Then to the TV. Then back to the cat. Then to the TV. Then back to the cat.   
"I have an idea!" She exclaimed, picked up the cat, and hurried downstairs. 

--- 

Not everyone slept soundly that night. At 1:00 a.m., Shippou made Kagome go down to the kitchen to get a snack with him. When they left the kitchen, Kagome walked up the stairs and moaned tiredly as though she were a zombie. Meanwhile, Shippou was hopping energeticly up the steps, one at a time. Kagome opened the door to Shippou and Souta's room, and just as she did a foul stench had filled their nostrils. 

"Eww! What's that terrible smell?!" Shippou asked. "I don't know, but is smells disgusting!" Kagome said, and clapped her hands together. The lights flicked on, and they both gasped. Kagome screamed. Loudly. Souta was lying in bed. There was a short, skinny sword stabbed through his forehead. Souta was dead. 

Everyone else was awakened because of Kagome. They all rushed to the scene of the crime, and they all had similar reactions of shock. Hojou calmed everybody down, and everyone besides Kagome and Shippou claimed that they were sleeping. 

"It could have been anyone." Hojou said. "Anytime between 1:00 and 1:10. There is no more evidence this time. Unless..." He glared around suspiciously at them all. "There is something you are not telling me.." Some of them looked scared, and some of them looked just fine. One things was certain, though. None of them slept the rest of the night. 

---------- 

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru is being blackmailed again, but this time, he seems seriously pissed! Who'd have known that he kept a diar--I mean, journal? And what's this? Kagura and Sango find out the most likely suspect for all of these murders? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out! 


	11. Let's Make a Date

Sesshomaru: Will this torture never end?   
Inuyasha: I don't know. The only way to find out would be to go into the future, but that is impossible.   
Jaken: Not for Lord Sesshomaru, it isn't!   
Inuyasha: o.o What the hell _are_ you?!   
Sesshomaru: Hm... The hydeously deformed toad is right! All I have to do is go into the future, and--   
Tsuki: You don't have to go into the future to find out. I'll tell you.   
Sesshomaru: Really?   
Tsuki: Yep.   
Sesshomaru: Well...?   
Tsuki: Your situation doesn't improve. In fact, it gets worse.   
Sesshomaru: Damnit. Do you hate me that much?   
Tsuki: Don't be silly. If I hated you, then you'd be the next victum   
Sesshomaru: Huh. That's comforting.   
Tsuki: Isn't it?   
Inuyasha: Enjoy reading chaper 11. At this rate, the story won't end anytime soon. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, or Trigun 

---------- 

The next morning during breakfast, everybody was fairly quiet. They all tried to avoid eye contact, and when making it with someone, would immidiatly look down at their food. Everyone was acting normal besides that, though. Sesshomaru was still fasting. Kagome was still staring at Sesshomaru as though she had to treasure his presence as long as she could incase if this was all just a dream and she would awaken at any given moment. Kouga wolfed down his food quickly and was the first to leave, as always. Miroku would find a random object and stare at it for a while in deep thought. The others acted as they usually did as well. 

After breakfast, Inuyasha walked slowly upstairs. He knocked on his brother's door, and Sesshomaru answered. As soon as he was welcomed in, the hanyou sat down on one of the beds. Sesshomaru did the same. 

"Sesshomaru, I know what you did last night." Inuyasha said, sternly. Sesshomaru blinked, and showed a look of confusion. "What are you talking about, little brother?" He asked. Inuyasha smirked. "Don't give me that shit." He said. Sesshomaru was about to say something, but Inuyasha began to speak again. "You know, I could turn you into the police." He said, and smirked again. 

Sesshomaru glared at him with narrowed eyes. "but I won't tell anyone." Inuyasha said. "On one condition." He added. Sesshomaru gave a very annoyed sigh. "You're blackmailing me again Inuyasha?" "Yep." "Figures. Wat do you want?" 

"You to stay." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and laughed nervously. "What would ever make you think that I'd leave?" He asked. Inuyasha showed his biggenst smirk yet, and held up a small book. Sesshomaru froze in shock. "It says it all right here." Inuyasha said, in a mocking way. He opened and flipped through the pages. "Yesterdays entry. Ahem. '_In two days I am going to leave. I can't stand this any more, and besides I have all of the money I'd need_.' I'll stop there. I never knew that you kept a diary." 

Sesshomaru twitched. "It's a _journal_, and _where_ did you get that?!" He demamded. "I found it." Inuyasha said, innocently. "But don't worry, I didn't read it all. Not yet, anyway."   
"Give me that you damned little--"   
"Catch me if you can!"   
"Get the hell back here!"   
"Make me!"   
"I'll kill you!"   
"Ahem. '_Not everything is too bad, though. Kagura_--'   
"DIIIIEEEE!" 

Later, when Kouga opened the door to his room, he was greeted with a small book crashing into his face. "Ow! What the--" "Read it, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, and just as Sesshomaru began foreward he tackled him. Kouga blinked, and looked down at the book. He the looked up at Sesshomaru, trying to supress his laughter. Sesshomaru threw his brother off of him, causing Inuyasha to crash into the wall. Sesshomaru quickly snatched the journal out of Kouga's hand. 

Kouga couldn't stop laughing. That is, until he saw the state of the room. Walls were cracked, the curtains were torn, one of the dresser droors was broken, there was a toothbrush stuck in Inuyasha's hair, the window was broken, and one of the pillows had been torn in two so feathers were spread all about the room. Pretty much everthing was broken or torn, and even a section of the wall was missing. 

"Ehehehe... Oops. Gotta go!" Inuyasha said quickly, and hopped out of the window. Sesshomaru and Kouga just stared at each other. "You know, he stole your toothbrush." Sesshomaru pointed out. "You think I'd _want_ it back?! What are we going to do about the roo--" "Shampoo is here!" 

Sesshomaru tried not to moan. "Shampoo will fix up your room good, so Hojou will never know you broke it!" She said, smiling. "Really?" Kouga exclaimed, "That's great, Shampoo!" "But only if..." She added, slyly, "Sesshomaru date with Shampoo! Is deal?" She asked. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but Kouga cut him off. "Is deal!" 

They left the room, and Sesshomaru immidiatly shot a glare at Kouga. "Why so cold?" Kouga asked, blinking. Sesshomaru gave him a look that plainly said 'How dare you even ask!' Kouga rolled his eyes. "It won't be that bad! Besides, would you rather have Hojou find out what we did to the room?" He asked. Sesshomaru did not reply. "See?" Kouga said, "It'll be fine." "For you." Sesshomaru added, coldly. 

Shampoo had asked him to meet her in the dining room at 9:00 p.m. that night. This grieved Sesshomaru, but he didn't even get a change to refuse. He had a date with Shampoo at 9:00, and a date with Kagura at 10:00. If you would even call them dates, that is. He'd just have to make up some lame excuse to get away from Shampoo in time. 

At about 4:00, Kagome went looking for Sesshomaru. She finially found him looking at books in the library. "Sesshomaru!" She shrieked excitedly, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Hello Kagome." He said. Kagome failed to notice the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "Hey, I wanted to as you something." She said, straightening up and looking at him. "Shoot." He stated. 

"Would you like to join me downstairs in the pool in about four hours?" She asked, with her fingers crossed behind her back. Four hours would be at about 8:00. Sesshomaru gave his reply. "I'd love to, but--" "Really? That would be wonderful! I'll see you there!" Kagome said, before making her way out. 

As she walked out, the cat walked in. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I suppose you want a date with me too?" He asked, rhetorically. "Mew!" The cat said, cheerfully. It jumped on his head and lied dow, purring. "Ugh." Sesshomaru muttered. 

--- 

Sango and Kagura stormed into Hojou's room. He looked up from his desk. "Is something the matter?" He asked. "Hojou, tell us more about Naraku's will." Sango said, and she as well as Kagura sat down on two chairs. By the looks of it, they weren't going to leave until they got what they wanted. 

Hojou didn't look up at them. "What would you like to know?" He asked. "How murduring involves." Kagura stated. Hojou sighed, and looked down at a sheet of paper. "It is just like leaving. If you died, you wouldn't be able to get the fortune." He said. "Oh, really?" Sango murmured, sarcastically. "However," Hojou continued, "If the murderer is found to be not one of the twelve mentioned in the will, then those who are left will get an equal share of the fortune, and the other two items will be donated to the museum. Others may not interfere." He finished. 

"Interesting..." Kagura murmured. "Can you tell us more? what happens if all of us die, or something?" Sango asked. Hojou gave a small chuckle. "I highly doubt that would happen, Sango." He said, and started shuffling his papers. She seized them from out of his hand and pounded them as well as her fist on his desk. "I'm serious." She said. 

Hojou looked up at them, and a cheerful smile spread across his face. "If for any reason something happens to all of you that disables you from recieving the fortune, the mansion, or the gem, then they all go to me." He said. That answered their question. 

---------- 

Chaper 12: It's time for Sesshomaru's date! Er...dates. Will they go well, or end up being a total disaster? 


	12. How Do I Look?

Chapter 12. Wow, I've gotten pretty far... Read and review, please! Thanks 

---------- 

Once Sango and Kagura left the room and went into the library, they fell into deep discussion. "Do you know what this means, Kagura?" Sango asked. Kagura nodded. "It means that Hojou is the killer. Who else could it be?" They both thought for a bit. "Well..." Sango began, quietly, "It _could_ be that Sesshoma--" "He didn't do it!" Kagura yelled, furiously. "How could you even think that?! He's a nice, person, and--" "Sheesh! _Sorry_, I didn't mean to _offend_ you or anything." Sango murmured. 

Kagura, who had only just realized exactly what she had done, blushed immidiatly. "Um.. sorry about that.." She murmured, embarrasingly. "Kagura," Sango said, warningly, "He may have fooled you by acting nice, but for most of us who aren't head over heels for him agree that he is the number one suspect." She told her. "Sorry," Kagura said, "but I don't think that Sesshomaru is that kind of man." 

At this, Sango looked at her quite seriously. "For all you know, he could. People like him are always like that. They have everything that they could ever want, but that's still not enough for them! They need to have more and more, and aren't satisfied until they get it all!" She said, her voice getting louder and angrier as she spoke. "Why else would he choose to stay, hm?" She asked. 

"I--" Kagura began, but she couldn't think of a response. "I don't know." She admitted. Why _had_ he stayed? Sango was probably right. Was it true, Sesshomaru? 

She let out a heavy sigh. Sango gave her a worried look, and whispered, "I'd watch out if I were you. You could be next." before heading out the door, leaving Kagura frozen in shock. What if she _was_ next? She hadn't told anybody about their date together, and assuming that Sesshomaru hadn't either... Oh no! 

"Don't listen to her, Kagura! You know that Sesshomaru would never do such a thing!" A voice in her head told her.   
"Of course he would!" Another voice shouted.   
"Oh boy..." Kagura murmured, knowing what this was about. And sure enough, Good and Evil Kagura appeared on her shoulders. 

"You can trust Sesshomaru, Kagura!" Good Kagura said. Kagura sighed. "Can I?" She asked. "Hell no!" Evil Kagura yelled. "Don't you see? He's going to kill everyone, one by one, untill he gets what he wants!" she continued. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you purpose I do?" She asked. "Don't go to the date, and kill him!" She proclaimed. "What? Are you serious? I couldn't do that!" Kagura said. 

"Ha! In your face, Evil Kagura!" Good Kagura said tauntingly, then turned to Kagura with a smile. "Kagura, you should go to the date! You know that he wouldn't want to hurt you!" She told her. "Actually, no I don't." Kagura said. "And, if he didn't want the fortune, then why did he stay?" She asked. Good Kagura sweatdropped. "Well... um..." "Ha! You can't think of a reason! Stick with me, Kagura. Don't go to the date." Evil Kagura said. 

"Go to the date! You should at least give him a chance!" Good Kagura pleaded. "Hm..." Kagura murmured. "If I go, I'll regret it. If I don't go, I'll regret it. Either way I'll regret it, so I may as well just go." She reasoned. "That's the spirit!" Good Kagura said, and stuck her tounge out at Evil Kagura. Evil Kagura crossed her arms. "Fine, but bring a dagger!" She said. 

"A dagger? No way! It could hurt somebody!" Good Kagura protested. "That's the point!" Evil Kagura yelled. "Fine, but not a dagger. A stick, how about?" Good Kagura suggested. "Too wimpy." Evil Kagura pointed out, "How about a chainsaw?" She offered. "Too dangerous!" Good Kagura said, "How about a paperclip?" She stated. Kagura sighed. "We'll compromise at lead pipe. Fine with you guys?" She asked. "Fine." They said in unison, and dissapeared in small puffs of smoke. 

--- 

It was five minutes to 8, and both Sesshomaru and Kagome were already at the pool. There was one question that contiguously repeated in Sesshomaru's mind, and it was 'Why am I here?' 

He had considered skipping the first two dates, but he'd be here a while, so he'd have to get along with everyone. "Sesshomaru, let's go in the hot tub!" Kagome said, seizing his wrist and pulling him over to the hot tub. They both went in, and sat down. Kagome was getting pretty close to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru decided that now would be the time to tell her that he had no feelings for her. "Kagome, I--" He began, but at the same time Kagome said "I'm" Indicating that she was about to speak as well. She giggled. "You first, Sesshomaru." She said. "No, you." He responded. 

"Alright." She said. "I'm so happy that you are going on a date with me. Almost all my life I've dreamed about this." She said, though the 'almost all my life' part was exagurated. "That's all. Now, what were you going to say?" She asked. "Oh, nothing..." He murmured. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. 

That date went pretty well, though Sesshomaru insisted that he did not feel well at about 8:45, and retreated to his room. There, he quickly dried off and changed into his clothes. He made it down to the dining room just in time, where Shampoo was sitting at a table for two. The room was dark, and the only light source came from many lit candles. Shampoo grinned. "Shampoo just knew that you would come!" She exclaimed. 

Sesshomaru smiled as well. "Of course I showed up, Shampoo." He said. Though he didn't have any feelings for Shampoo either, that did not stop him from acting like a gentleman. He sat down across from her, and there were already two plates set down at the table, with spaghetti on them. Shampoo gazed at him with starry eyes. "Shampoo made sure that Ranma cooked his best for Sesshomaru and Shampoo." She told him. Sesshomaru had to resist moaning, because he knew that Ranma would refuse to cook for him anything even mediocre. 

He decided to try it, wondering how bad it was. Big surprise--it tasted good! Maybe Ranma didn't suspect him anymore, after all? Or maybe Shampoo just forced him to be nice. That didn't matter to him at the moment, though. He wolfed down his food while Shampoo, on the other hand, barely touched her meal, just continued gazing at Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru finished, he smiled widely. Maybe this date with Shampoo wouldn't be so bad after all. 

The had a friendly conversation with eachother for quite a while, and it didn't go too far. Sesshomaru, using the same method he did previously, insisted that his did not feel well in order to excuse himself. When he got up to his room, he had about 15 minutes to prepare for the date he had actually looked foreward to. 

Making sure that he looked good and was well prepared, he took a deep breath. "How do I look, Kouga?" He asked, turing to his roommate, who was watching TV. He glanced over at Sesshomaru. "Why are you asking me?" He asked, scornfully. Sesshomaru put on a sort of 'humph' expression. 

"Because you're the only one around for me to talk to, and you know that this is important to me. Now, answer the question!" He demanded. "You look fine." He murmured, turning back to the TV. Sesshomaru stared at Kouga. "Are you sure?" He asked, worriedly. "Yes, I'm sure." Kouga said, rolling his eyes. He knew all about how important this was to Sesshomaru, but... he just didn't care. 

"Oh, but that's no good! I can't just looke 'fine,' Kouga! I have to look good! Great! And 'fine' is not 'good' or 'great'! What's wrong, Kouga? What should I do? Is it my hair? My shiny, silver hair? Or what about my outfit? How's that? Or what about--" "Sesshomaru, you look good! Hell, you look great! Now go meet Kagura, and stop worrying! She's probably already out there waiting for you!" He yelled, angrily. Straight, huh? Could've fooled me. 

"Okay, you're right." Sesshomaru said, glancing in the mirror once more, then picking up a lovely red rose from a vase. "Wish me luck." He said. "Good luck." Kouga responded. And, withough catching the slight sarcasm in Kouga's voice, headed out the door.


	13. Anger

Sorry...not really in the mood to write much today. So here's chapter thirteen.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Trigun, or Ranma 1/2  
  
----------  
  
It was only a short walk to the deck, and Kagura hadn't arrived yet. It was a very nice night. The moon wasn't exactly full, but it was larger than a half moon. The stars shone fairly brightly in the sky, and the weather was warm with a mild breeze. He sat down at one of the benches, admiring the stars.  
  
Then, the door swung open. Sesshomaru turned his attention over to Kagura, at the door. He smiled, warmly. "I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
True, Kagura had come, but she has also brought a lead pipe, which she had concealed in her purse. She smiled as well. "Do you really think that I could have passed up a date with Sesshomaru, the sexiest man on Earth?" She quoted, and they both chuckled.  
  
"Won't you sit down?" He offered, and slid over to one side of the bench. Kagura procceded forward and sat down next to him. "This is for you." He said, giving her the rose. "It's lovely..." She said, quietly. "Thank you..." "Think nothing of it." He replied, smoothly.  
  
Kagura looked up at the night sky. "The stars are beautiful." She stated. Sesshomaru nodded. "Very." He said. Kagura was still gazing up at them. "I remember... I used to lie in my backyard and make up my own stories for the constellations... just for fun..." She told him, "I used to find out everything I could about astronomy."  
  
Sesshomaru was looking at the stars as well. "Kagura, do you believe in aliens? You know, UFOs?" He asked. "Oh, yes." Kagura responded. "They could be already here. We just don't realize it yet." She added. "It's a posibillity." He said, softly. They looked at eachother. "What about you?" Kagura asked, "Do you believe in UFOs?"  
  
"Of course." He replied, quite naturally. "We can't be the only ones in the universe." He said. "Sesshomaru..." Kagura said, changing the subject, "I need to ask you something..." She murmured. "Shoot." He replied. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a door swinging open quickly. It was Kagome, with Kikyou behind her.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What a coincidence; we were just coming out to get a breath of fresh air!" Kagome exclaimed. Then, she eyed Kagura with a look that crossed between jelousy and dislike. "What's _she_ doing here?" She asked him. This made Kagura angry. Very angry. "Look who's fucking talking!" She yelled, standing up and glaring at Kagome.  
  
"You disgust me! _All_ of you!" She yelled, glaring from Kagome to Kikyou to Sesshomaru. Kikyou and Sesshomaru looked surprised, and slightly hurt by this statement. Kagura's anger had been building and building, and she couldn't restrain it any longer.  
  
The glare she gave Kagome showed anger beyond what anyone could imagine. "Wanna know one thing that I'm pissed about? You've adored Sesshomaru ever since you laid eyes on him on a television screen, haven't you?! And now you love him?! You fucking suck up, you don't even know what kind of person he is! He appeared on TV, Kagome, he's not a fucking GOD! Get a life!" She hollared. Now, Kagome looked hurt. Kagura had a good feeling inside because of it.  
  
"Let's see here, what else? Wow, I can't really think of anything. Save the fact that you've practically _stolen_ my best friend from me!" "Kagura--" Kikyou began, but Kagura cut her off. "Kikyou, just stop it! How can you be so fucking optomistic all the time?! Time to accept reality! Not everybody has a happy ending! Take my dad, Naraku, for example! His heart was broken by some teenage bitch I never even met!" She yelled, furiously. Kikyou hung her mouth open slightly, and her hurt was way beyond Kagome's. -I never knew...- She thought, and was breathing deeply, with her eyes watering slightly.  
  
Kagura faced her final victum--Sesshomaru. "And you!" She yelled, "I don't know how I can stand to even look at you!" She was yelling a bit louder at him then she had at the others. "Unlike Kagome, I know exactly what kind of person you are! I can't believe how stupid I was to not realize before! You don't care about me! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Sango was right! You just want more and more, and are never satisfied! That's why you stayed! I can't _stand_ people like you! And, just so you wouldn't be bored during your stay, you'd pick a girl and steal their fucking heart!" She had to take a few breaths because she had been wasting it on yelling, but then she continued.  
  
"Well it won't work on me! I'm not going to forgive you, Sesshomaru! I will never let my heart be taken by such a selfish bastard like you! And that's a promise!" She finished, and crushed the rose in her fist. She began to walk away, but turned around right before reaching the door. "By the way, if you still plan on repaying my for my foolish kindness, then you can do it by never speaking to me again!" She slammed the door on her way in.  
  
Kagura walked slowly into her room, and as soon as she entered and shut the door behind her, fell to her knees. Meanwhile, Good and Evil Kagura were watching her. Good Kagura looked worried, while Evil Kagura looked pleased. "Oh dear..." Good Kagura murmured. "Actually, I think she handled the situation quite well." Evil Kagura remarked. Good Kagura sighed. "At any rate, let's leave her alone for now." She said, and they both dissapeared in their puffs of smoke.  
  
Kagura was crying, but not exactly because she felt sorry for them. They were tears of anger. In her mind, Kikyou and Sesshomaru had betrayed her. Her best friend had left her, and Sesshomaru had tried to take her. These things were unforgivable.  
  
Out on the deck, none of them spoke to eachother. Kagome was recovering from her hurt, but Sesshomaru's was just starting. Kagome may not have liked Kagura anyway, but the things she said were hurtful. Especially the effect it was having on Kikyou and Sesshomaru. Both of them looked deeply ashamed. "Guys... Don't look so unhappy... Please! I... I can't stand it..." Kagome said, quietly. She wanted to cheer them up, but she didn't know how.  
  
"I don't think this'll help, but... At least we know it couldn't get any worse, right?" She stated. Then, thunder was heard from the sky, and it began to rain, and when it rains, it pours. "Nevermind..." She murmured. "Kagome, you go on inside. I'll catch up." Kikyou told her. Kagome nodded, and did as she was told. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru entered as well. He walked into his room with his head down, drenched.   
  
Kouga looked up at him, and something told him that the date didn't quite go as planned. "Hey, Sesshomaru! So tell me--what'd you do this time?" He asked, in a joking way. Sesshomaru raised his head slightly, growling angrily. His eyes were blood red. Kouga twitched. "Well! Not in a joking mood, eh? Then I'll just go... sit in this corner... ehehe..."  
  
He had been sitting in the corner for quite a while, watching Sesshomaru as he looked around a bit, and then turned to leave. "Hey, what're you doing?" "I'm leaving." Sesshomaru replied, darkly. "Aren't you gonna sleep yet? It's a bit late..." "No, you don't understand. I'm leaving this place. We'll probably never see eachother again. Farewell, Kouga." He exited through the door.  
  
Sesshomaru made his way downstairs and out the front door, then walked up to the gate, and the barrier. He extended his hand, and pulled open the large gate door. "Just what do you think you're doing?" A feminine voice asked her. He glanced to the side; it was Kikyou. "I'm leaving." He said, firmly.  
  
She moved to stand in front of him, blocking the exit. "Stand aside." Sesshomaru ordered, threataningly. "You know, you really are pathetic." She said, "One bad thing happens, so you're just going to give up? You're going to run away?" She asked. Sesshomaru stared at her.  
  
"If you leave now, it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life. But, if you stay, there may be some hope." She told him. "Hope? and what for? She hates me. You heard her." He scowled. Kikyou shook her head. "She didn't mean it..." She said, quietly. "She just couldn't help herself... if you leave, not only will it haunt you, but she would feel terrible as well. You cannot allow one bad experience to ruin everything." She reasoned.  
  
Sesshomaru hesitated, then finially gave in. "Alright, I'll stay. At least, for a short time longer." He said, and walked back in.  
  
Kouga looked up as the door to their room creaked open, then he grinned. "You mentioned something about leaving earlier, didn't you?" Kouga asked, looking up at him. Sesshomaru grinned as well. "Did I? Hm. I don't seem to remember."  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Kikyou walked into her room. Kagura was already lying in bed, with her eyes shut. She wasn't sleeping, though. Kikyou knew this. "Oh my, what a pretty flower. Why's it lying down on the floor all crumbled like this? Tsk tsk." She said, picking up the rose. She added water to a vase, and put the flower in it. "There! Now it just may survive. But, given the circumstances... It might not make it..." Kikyou said, softly.  
  
"Especially if it's not taken care of. Then, it will surely die." She murmured, as she began to undress. "How terrible that would be..." She added with a sigh.  
  
One Kikyou had gotten her clothes off, she pulled on her night gown, and walked to her bed. "I thought you might like to know... that you have met that teenage bitch. She is alive, well, and is still your best friend." She said. Kagura didn't move, but her mind was racing. -It was Kikyou? She was the one who Naraku loved?-  
  
Kikyou lied down in her bed, and clapped, so the lights would go off. "Oh, and Kagura... do help that flower..."  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 14: There has been another murder, but who is the victim this time? And who is the one murdering all of these innocent people? Well, that you don't find out till the end... 


	14. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Trigun, or...nothing else. Enjoy your chapter.  
  
----------  
  
The next morning for breakfast, Sesshomaru and Kagura didn't speak a word. Sesshomaru found out that the good meal he had had while he was with Shampoo was a one time thing, because his food tasted terrible again. He had left the table even before Kouga that time.  
  
After breakfast, Inuyasha and Kikyou were playing a game of pool. Kikyou had been telling Inuyasha all about what had happened last night. Inuyasha had listened, calmly. When she was done, he spoke. "I'm no therapist, Kikyou, but...maybe you should start hanging out with Kagura a bit more. Just talk things over. It'll probably be a whole lot better after that. But my brother... I don't know about him." He murmured, a bit more quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyou said, "Tell me...about your brother." She finished. "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked, as he accidentally got a scratch. Kikyou placed the cue ball at the end of the pool table, and shot. "I'm not too sure myself, Inuyasha. Everyone here had their own opinions about him, and many of them are negative. Since you're closest to him, I figured you would know the best."  
  
"Oh, I see where this is going." Inuyasha said, as he shot in one of his solids. "Sesshomaru isn't a killer. Why the hell does everyone think that?" He scowled. "I'm not saying that he is, but I have to know for sure." She responded. Inuyasha sighed. "He doesn't look to have changed much from all those years ago. He's perfectly calm--most of the time, he keeps a great poker face, and he's a good guy." He told her, shooting again, and missing the pocket.  
  
Kikyou hesitated. "But, Inuyasha, what's the real reason he chose to stay in the first place? and don't say 'to hang out with his brother,' because I know that's not true." She said, shooting, and missing. "Well, at first I blackmailed him, but I don't know of his intentions now." "Wait a minute, you blackmailed him? That's why he stayed?" Kikyou asked, looking happy. "Well, yeah." Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Her smile widened. "So he didn't stay because of the money?" "Erm...at least I don't think so..." "So that means he can't be the murderer!" "Of course he's not the murderer! What do you take him for?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou smiled, and threw her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked confused. -Okay...- He thought.  
  
Kikyou let her arms fall to her sides, and looked at Inuyasha happily. "I'm glad...because now I know the truth. Sesshomaru isn't the murderer." "Nope." Inuyasha replied. Kikyou grin turned into a slight smirk as she narrowed her eyes. "Unless, of course...you're an accomplice." "Me? no way!" He said, and chuckled.   
  
"Oh, now I see what's going on!" She said, playfully. "_He's_ the accomplice! And the murderer is you!" She accused, giggling. Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Dear Kikyou, you have figured out my secret. Now I must kill you." He said, 'seriously.'  
  
Inuyasha then smiled. "Ha! Me, the murderer. Imagine that." He said. They both laughed, and didn't bother to finish their game of pool.  
  
---  
  
Sango entered the hall, where she saw Kohaku walking to the dining room door. "Hey, Kohaku. What're you doing?" She asked, walking over to him. "Playing hide and seek with Kanna and Shippou." He replied, cheerfully. Sango sweatdropped. "Yes...well, have fun, and good luck." She said, leaving him to go into the study. -You'll need it...- She thought.  
  
In the study was Miroku, sitting at the computer. Sango blinked. He was on the Internet. "And just what are you doing, monk?" She asked, coldly. Miroku quickly minimized a web page and spun around to see Sango. "Sango! How great it is to see you!" The, he noticed her cold expression. "What, is there something wrong?" He asked, blinking. Then, he glanced at the screen, and then back to her. He sighed. "Lady Sango, what to you take me for?" He asked, shaking his head.  
  
She glared at him again. Miroku chuckled. "You think that I would go so low as to look at porn?" He asked. "Actually, yes." She replied, tonelessly. Miroku put a hand on the mouse, and maximized the window so she could see what it was. Sango blinked. "That's a picture of..." Sango began, "The shikon no tama." Miroku replied.  
  
"I'm trying to find out what sort of strange powers it may have. It must be very impressive." He told her. "Oh..." Sango murmured. "Well, I guess I'll just go now..." "You can stay if you like, Lady Sango." Miroku offered. "No, I think I should get going...by the way, if you see Kohaku, tell him that Shippou is disguised as a book case up in the library. It's the only one that has a tail." She said.  
  
Miroku gave her a confused look. "They're playing hide and seek." Sango explained. "Ah..." Miroku murmured, "In that case I wish him luck." "Yeah. Well, see you later Miroku." Sango said, before leaving.  
  
---  
  
The doorbell rang. It took about 30 seconds for it to be answered, by Kagome. "Hello?" She asked not seeing anyone. Then, her eyes wandered downward, and widened. "Oh my God..." She clashed her hands over her mouth, and her heart was pounding. She took a deep breath, and screamed with all her might.  
  
Everybody came running, some from that floor, some from upstairs, and one, Vash, from outside. At the doormat, a body was lying down. It was the body of a young woman in an official looking uniform. She was lying face down in a small puddle of blood. "Shampoo. Go get me rubber gloves." Hojou demanded. "Shampoo has some right here." She said, taking a pair of thick rubber gloves out of her back pocket and handing them to Hojou.  
  
Carefully, he turned her over. a few people gasped; her eyes were open. She had short hair, and she had been shot in the chest. "Whoever shot her," Hojou said, observing the hole, "Had great aim. Familiar with the human body, as well. this was shot through the center of her heart. Now, my question is..." Hojou said, standing up and facing them, "Did any of you know the girl?" He asked. All of them shook their heads. "She must've been the person I hired to fix the TV..." Hojou mumbled.  
  
"Hojou, there's some sort of card pinned to her uniform." Kikyou pointed out. Hojou removed it, and read it. "Her name is Yuka." He said, plainly. "Hojou," Kouga said, "how could she have been shot, and none of us heard? Gunshots can be pretty loud." He pointed out. Hojou glanced at him. "Oh, I know!" Sango exclaimed, suddenly. "Maybe the doorbell blocked out the sound?" She suggested.  
  
"That explains it..." Inuyasha murmured. "And some guns are more quiet than the others." He said. Hojou turned to them all, seriously. "Now, where were you all during this murder?" He asked, sternly. Just as before, they all made their claims:  
  
Hojou said that he was in his room, as usual.  
  
Vash said he was outside on patrol, and was on the opposite side of the mansion when he heard the scream. He was seen coming from the backyard.  
  
Inuyasha claimed that he was with Kikyou, and they were in the billiard room, talking to each other. Kikyou had the same claim.  
  
Miroku said that he was doing some research on the Internet, and Sango said he saw him there shortly before the murder.  
  
Sesshomaru told them that he had been sitting in his room, watching TV with Kouga. Kouga said the same thing.  
  
Ranma stated that he was in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast.  
  
Kohaku said he had been playing hide and seek with Shippou and Kanna. Both Shippou and Kanna confirmed that they were playing hide and seek, as well as Sango.  
  
Shippou said that he was upstairs in the library, pretending to be a bookcase. Sango saw him like this about 10 minutes before the murder.  
  
Kagome claimed she was in the living room sitting on a couch, and she was the one who found the dead body when she went to answer the door.  
  
Sango said that she had just reached her room when she heard the scream, causing her to turn back.  
  
Kagura said that she was in the upstairs living room, watching TV.  
  
Shampoo claimed that she was taking a break in her room, watching TV.  
  
Kanna stated that she had been hiding under the main dining room table, because she was playing hide and seek with Kohaku and Shippou.  
  
---  
  
Later, a small revolver was found, sitting on a table in the hallway upstairs. Hojou checked it for fingerprints. It was clean.  
  
And, once again, there was no definite proof that went against any of their claims. However, if they investigated a bit further and had the intelligence to put the pieces of the puzzle together, they'd be sure to find out some very interesting things.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 15: When Vash quits his job and reports back to the authorities, many news reporters suddenly take interest in the group stuck in the mansion. When strangers appear at their door claiming to be a group called the Ein Mystery Inc., they insist on investigating. And the murderer strikes again, folks! But this time, you get to se him/her in action! And no, you won't find out who it is. You will eventually, though! 


End file.
